Adulthood
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: You're dead if you aim only for kids. Adults are only kids grown up, anyway so this is my intake of what happens 12 years later in INAZUMA LAND... Goodbuy childhood..welcome new jobs,flashy cars, romance, and drama?
1. Hiroto

**_Hellow! Guys, how you've been doing. I made a glory return to present to you my new story. Did you ever thought what might happen 12 years later?. How our fav inazuma characters will turn out to be? I did, so i shared my fantasies and ideas about some possibly interesting plots...none of them are real of course... well i hope you enjoy chapter one about...the wonderful..and adorable...KIYAMA HIROTO 3_**

Twenty-six year old Hiroto Kiyama parked his brand new car infront of the small cozy building. He walked down the front-yard closing his eyes at the familiar sound produced while walking on the gravel. It was not his first visit since he left the orphanage but even so, he was overwhelmed by a strange emotion while walking through the door of the place where he grew up. Sun Garden Orphanage's wallpaint and windows had changed but it was still the laughters blooming in the corridors even after more than a decade.

The young man knew where he was going and did not wandered around even if he wanted to. He walked quickly to the current director's office who seemed to have been waiting for him.

" Hiroto-sama" she said raising from her chair wrinkles appearing at the corner of her eyes as she started smiling.

" How you've been doing?" he smiled gently back and sat down on the chair he had been using often since the last past weeks.

" Very good indeed, well, all the papers are done we just need your signature he said handing him the papers..._adoption papers._

The redhead's eyes swing as he examined once again those crucial papers looking twice at each words. Though he did not regret his choice, it sure felt a little strange for a young bachelor to adopt but he shrugged those thoughts away and quickly scribbed his signature on the bottom of the page. The woman gestured him to follow her and so he did embracing slowly by slowly that he became a parent. It was indeed a very strange feeling.

They both stopped infront of the door and Kiyama felt a strange excitement rushing to his head like a child on christmas'eve. They both entered the small stuffed room where a young toddler was sitting crossed leg busy going through the pages of a picture book. He realised that he was being stared at only when his name was called twice. A composed Hiroto went to sit on the edge on his bed.

" Kazumi-kun, are you ready to go?" Hiroto asked the six year old gently patting his head. The little boy started quivering at the feeling of the grown-up's hand on his head so Hiroto felt compelled to remove it. Geez, had he adopted a six year old or a teenager? The ex-soccer player got up enthusiastically and went to pick up the small lugguage while the little boy snatched his back-pack.

" Take your time having a last look at your room. This is the last time here" he said to his non-biological son cheerfully.

" Its okay" he whispered before closing the door behind him. It was not Kazumi's first foster family, he was sure the rich man would return him to Sun Garden just like the others did. They were not satisfied with the little boy...No one had ever have. In Kazumi's eyes, he was just a mistake, an error. He was gently guided to the outside of the building not having a second look at the kids who stuck their noses on the window panes and then he stopped completely at the sight of the car. The glossy back paint reflected his stunned face. HIs new _daddy _was rich...but that did not mean he liked him.

" Pretty nice stuff right, its a Lamborguini Estoque, it has a turbo-diesel engine with only 5.2..." Hiroto stopped gloating about his car realising the kid was not understanding one single word he was blabbing. He marched up to the driver's seat. Pivoting, he was about to attach the young boy's belt but at his sight, he quickly fastened it himself.

Hiroto sighed and even the silence of the engine when he turned it on could not make a smile appear on his face. Kiyama started examining the reflection of the little Kazumi on the rearviewer while trying to concentrate on the road:not an easy task.

Kazumi's dark honey blonde bangs were much contrast to his pale complexion. His arms and legs were weak and brittle-like. He was so fragile and it seems that only a slow blow on the knee could make him fall but the most striking thing were his grey eyes. They did not belong to a six-year old, they were so wise and painful that Hiroto was almost relieved when he the little boy turned his head; he could not meet his gaze any longer. Their first meeting was brief and he was as distant as he was now. Hiroto did not think that they were gonna be friends on the first day but he atleast expected Kazumi to answer his questions.

" Kazumi-kun, were you listening to me?"

Still no response.

Things were definitely going to be hard and complicated between Hiroto and his new little brother. Yes, brother...Son seemed so wrong in his mind. As twisted as it might sound, Kiyama did not adopt as a sign of redemtion or for only showing his great generosity. Deespite anything people could say, Kiyama knew he had adopted the dark-blonde haired boy for his own peae of soul. He wanted to provide him with everything young Kiyama had missed.

Fragile and sad looking Kazumi bear so much ressemblence to him twenty years ago, when the only part of the world he saw was the hall of the small cozy building...

**_I've never been so attached to a character as much as i am right now to Kazumi...dunoo why... Please share your thoughts, ideas, on this chapter by clicking the lonely button below. Ofcourse no flames...i feel already much depress so no need to throw salt on the wound xD...Beware for the next chapter...its gonna be gouenji x natsumi...I HATE THAT SHIP...but thats possibly gonna happen later ...soo...gonna write about it... special thanks to my dear friends _**Hershey's.8 **_and_** RaiEclipse10_** for their support and ideas! **_


	2. gouenji

**_chhhaaaapter 2! thancs for the reviews and for favouriting my story! you guys rock...well...gouenji... in Germany... :D ...just a little bit of natsumi for now...no worry enjoy this chapter..hope itll make you smile ..._**

Putting back the cup of espresso on the table of one of the campus' coffee shop, Gouenji realised that it was not an easy task to revise in such a place. The hazy atmosphere and drasticially humid but hot weather made him feel uneasy and he was not able to concentrate on the notes set in front of him. He would have an exam the following day and what could seem as last minute revision was just a way to confuse him even more than he already was. Bringing a berliner to his lips, he frowned at a particular difficult technical term. The typical German pastry started to melt in his mouth. Except for that cake, Gouenji did not really appreciate the endemic cuisine which he thought was tasteless and unhealthy. The only place which provided food that made him feel home was the crumbling "sushi-shop" in town but he found this place degrading.

" Shuuuuuuuu-ya" a feminine word interrupted him in his deep thoughts. He froaned internally annoyed of the distraction. Damn it! That girl was annoting the hell out of him. He would have in less than 30 hours the most important exams of his apprenticesship. He tried his best to hide his irritation but in vain.

" Oops...sorry, you're still revising" Adalie, the over-friendly waitress noted.

" Trying to" he smiled trying to be more gentle.

She leant forward to catch a glimpse on his notes written in a gibberish handwriting.

" Oh god, this sounds so complicated!" she exclaimed and continuing blabberings obvlious that he was completely ignoring her. Where were the strcitly severed-looking and serious fair looking German like in movies? Still it had been six years and he quietly well adapted as this new lifestyle which was still quiet comfortable and interesting. Stratford or Berlin where cities where modernization mixed with old streets and buildings. If ever he was tired with the townscape, he could always go hiking alone or have a stroll in one vineyards but right now the only place he wanted to go was _home_. Obviously, he was not reffering to his small appartment near his medical school's ground but to his real native town. Thats why he was so pumped up as if he failed this end of the year marking, he could say goodbye to his merely merited holidays. If he had to reapeat his last year for the doctorate in medecine, he would eventually stay in Germany to study.

The waitress who finally understood that she wasnt really wanted here, left with his barely touched cup of coffee but he didnt mine. No one was welcome around him except if they could tell him what was the proper procedure for an appendicectomy.

He ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair. He definitely have to pass this exam.

* * *

><p>The practical exam was a success. He had to diagnose a patient and eventually, he did brillantly in this one. He had already completed and submitted his thesis weeks ago and right now the only worry he had was the theory exam he was sitting through.<p>

He had difficulties to concentrate. Tapping his pen on the important stack os sheet infront of him, he tried to recall his notes but nothing came to his mind. He growled when he begane remembering the soccer match that was broadcasted last night. He remembered the referee's name but could not remember what he revised this morning? He wanted to kick something right now.

His mind continued wandering about what he ate yesterday until he got a grip of himself.

" Get your head in the game idiot" he mumbled to himself. All the efforts he poured since all this years weren't going to crumble right now. He blinked a few times and started eyeing intantly the exam paper before strating to write everything that passed in his mind...something out of this mess got to be correct, right?

* * *

><p>A smile spread onto Gouenji's face as he step foot on the Japanese ground. With his well-merited diploma obtained some hours ago, he had jumped into the first plane he could catch politelyrefusing the offer of a graduation party with his friends. Though the combination " strong beer + good buddies " was seducing, his priority was going home as quick as he could. He began wondering if Yuuka was already aslepp and what was Natsumi doing right now...<p>

Natsumi...

He had missed his longtime girlfriend a lot though theres no way he was going to say that to her in the face. Let's just say that he wasn't the most expressive person in the whole universe. A particular memory made him smile weakly.

_" I've been t_hinking" _the redhead said moving her slender body to sit closer to her boyfriend._

_" Its normal if I feel really scared right now?"_

_" Be serious!" she snapped punching him in the arm. It was evident that he felt only a little push as if he had been hitten with a cottonball. _

_" Ive been thinking..." she went on. "what do you like about me?"_

_He winced. Seriously? Weren't girls aware that there were three things most average men in his mid-twenties hate: , one's feelings . He remained quiet for a long time thinking deeply._

_" Ah... I like your impatience, the fact that you hate put your hands in the dust, your lame culinary skills, you think of only your needs, your selfish, you're jealous and possessive, you incredibly lazy and..."_

_" Wait a minute, isnt this faults?" she interrogated annoyed._

_" You didn't get my point... I like _everthing _about you" he admitted sheepishly making her blush. **( a/n: if its painful for you to read...imagine my distress : I wanna puke)**_

He chuckled at that thought and suddenly he was even more impatient to see her. Arrived in front of his house, he sighed heavily and knocked on the door. No one answered...he should have called before coming. It was silly trying to surprise his sibling which was probably asleep right now. Luckly, the second key was still hidden in its usual place but when he opened the door, his good mood vanished at once. He had suddenly the urge to murder someone...

_**CLIFFY! xD..i love cliffhangers xD chapter 2 is coming soon..please tell me your thoughts by REVIEWING xD well...natsumi x gouenji haters no worry the next chapter gonna be full of TACHIMUKAI! kawaii! im glad, this chapter was fun to write 'cause i could express my hate for Natsumi (their flashback conversation) and i could write about GERMANY :D one of my fav country!...is there a countr**__**y i dont **__**like? well, have a nice day!**_


	3. Tachimukai

**_Hey ! Guys thnxs for sticking up with me and my unbelievable long chapters full with spelling mistakes xD well, heres about TACHIMUKAI! There isnt a LOT of English fanfiction about him...but I still adore him. At first I did not but that changed ;) Well, enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

" Hey Tachimukai! Stop zoning out" one of his team-mate said his mouth-full of what seems to be half-chewed noodles. He passed his hand a few times infront of the young man's face who did not react.

" Do you think he's okay?" the team's captain asked looking genuinely concerned. He always like the older mature brother annoying many of the men but Tachimukai esteemed him highly. Being the newbie of a group of fully-experienced soccer players, it made him feel more comfortable. Of course, he was only the substitiute goalkeeper but the coach had promised to make him play more and that oath as small as it was lightened a little flame of hope. Right now, Yuuki was examining instantly a person sitting alone from the other side of the hotel's restaurant they were residing.

His friends folowed his gaze to meet the face of a beautiful young lady with a glass of what it seems to be wine in between two of her fingers. Sheesh,all a fuss for a woman? Nearly all of them turned back to their plates only Aoi , the noodle eater, and the captain still show a little interest in the situation.

" Wow, pretty nice stuff!" Aoi grinned until Raidon slapped the back of his head in annoyance making his grimace.

" Do you know her Tachimukai?" the thirty-year old asked.

" I... I think so" he finally pronounced.

" Then go say hi" he said gently. Anyone would be slightly irritated by the tone Raidon used as if he was talking to a five year old but they grew used to it.

" No...maybe its someone else" he said looking down. In fact, he was certain it was _her_ but he was consumed with embarassement and shyness. He never was the one who made the first step with girls and was not going to start now.

" You never know, now be a man and move your butt from this chair" Aoi grunted pushing Tachumukai up his feet.

The young man started walking down the other side of the restaurant and it seemed like an eternity, as if he was trotting on a trademill. He finally went to the table and his upper lip strated to quiver until she look up. She havent so much changed since the last time. Her complexion was a little tanner, her lips more pulpous and attractive, her hair were shiny and she still had those glasses that were placed like an ornament on her hairdo. They were black so as to matched the colour of her suddenly became very self-conscious. A frowned appeared on her perfect, geometrical face but the most startling thing that her serious cold eyes lost their little shiny _gleam_. The same little gleam that made him fall in love with her 13 years ago.

" Good evening, Haruna" he smiled politely.

" Do I know you?" she said in the same tone.

" Umm... I guess you don't remember" he sighed. He had hoped she would have. " I'm Tachimukai, Tachimukai Yuuki. We we were friends back when we were kids!"

Her face lit up as she remembered.

" Tachimukai-kun! I'm so glad! What a coincidence. What are you doing here?" she exclaimed excitedly. He sighed of relief realisisng that this part of her did not disappear.

" Well, me and my team are resisiding in this hotel. We got a friendly match against the region's club in a few days." he said pointing to the team members who were gawking at them. When Haruna meet their glances, she smiled brightly at them and they replied with foolish waves.

Tachimukai laughed suddenly less uncomfortable.

" They seem weird, but their nice guys. Remind me of the Raimons at time" he admitted whole-heartedly.

" I see" she giggled. " Please have a seat for a while" she hestured to the beige clothed-chair in front of him. He did so and was pleasantly surprised as the conversation flew back as if they were too childhood friends...well it was the case but still. Though, he enjoyed himself, there was something that disturned him: her smile was strrange, half-mocking, half-cynical as if he was missing an inside joke.

" You're one of the rare person who sticked up with playing soccer..professionally I mean" Haruna stated examinig the reflection of her crustal glass on the wall.

" Really, What about Endou?" he asked surprised a bit.

" He's coaching the new Raimon team...He had been proposed many posts as goalkeeper in famous clubs but turned them down all" she admitted a tint of exasperation or sadness in her voice.

" Ah..." was the only thing Tachimukai added.

Out of blue, her hand appeared on the table taking gently his. Her petite hand was warm nd soothing, pleasant to the touch.

" I'm glad we've meet here Tachimukai-kun" she said tilting her head as to better examining his.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched his friends' table wishing they saw that.

Then the warm feeling turned into pain as he watched a complete stranger appearing from nowhere. The man leant over to Haruna and bothof their lips meet quickly.

" Umm, Tachimukai...This is Jiro, my boyfriend" she smiled.

The man turned around to greet him but he was too stunned to say a thing. He got up quickly aas if the chair that should be Jiro's was burning him and shook his hand lightly. Then he excused himself, neraly tripped over and walked as quick as he could.

"I DON'T| want to talk about it" he spitted before rushing to his room.

**_:D How was it? Tell me by clicking the lonely button below. Please, if you do so, tell me if you prefered to have a Fidio chapter first or the second chapter of Hirot :) Of course the one you guys did not choose will be posted soon after . See you soon! _**

**_BTW: I have no idea of what there going to be in the future..Im just going by instics :)_**


	4. Fubuki

**_Hello! Well...chapter 4 is on! I sincerly apologized for posting a Fubuki chapter instead of the Fidio one i promised...maybe because i was blocked after writing 254 words...ehhhhh...no worry it will be on..maybe later... for now enjoy the Fubuki-ness. He;s still cute, he's still awsome...he's still... well get yourself your own opinion and please enjoy it !_**

Ignoring the cold snow, he knealt near his parents' tomb scrutinizing it carefully. He was indifferent to the painful sensation he felt when his bare hand went in contact with the ice-cold Grave Stone and continued passing his long, thin fingers on the gravings that spelled each of his parents name. He then removed the daffodils which were laying nearby. The bright yellow flowers had withered and solidified, not a surprising thing since the temperature was below zero. After that, he removed all the snow which was still covering the tomb even if it was useless as it would be covered with a white coat soon again.

He repeated the same process with his long deceased brother, Atsuya's tomb, taking more time than necessary. Lethargically getting up, Fubuki then started leaving ,head down. The cemetery was just from a 15 minutes walk from his new home. He already took this route twice since the day he came back to his native village. This rural area in Hokkaido was moving in a slower pace compared to over-populated Tokyo which he left eagerly. It was maybe a but less practical to leave here but he soon would regain the habit.

He arrived in front of his house but froze when he saw a silhouette infront of his patio trying to peek in the window.

He cleared his throat still staring at the back of this person who jumped a little surpised. The stranger turned around looking embarassed. A blush appeared on the cheeks of what seems to be a girls as it was hard to iddentify under such lumbs of clothes.

" Can I help you?" He ased politely while turning the key of the door.

" I-I I..." She stuttered difficutely. Fubuki chuckled showing a bright smile. He was not unaware of the effect he had on girls though it was a gift he could possibly live without.

She seemed to have been gathering all her courage. Inhaling deeply, the intruder started saying some irrevelant, blunt things at full speed.

" Hi! I'm Tadaki Mika. Guess we're neighbours now! I just live a few minutes away! Thats great that someone finally moved in this house. It seems to be abondonned since long. You're from the capital right? Thats awsome! Here I'm the one who made it!" she said handing out a tupper-ware which was emitting a small puff of vapour.

" Thats very nice of you, thanks" he smiled. The young girl did not wait till he invited her in to enter his house and was already in since long so he closed the door behind him.

" Thats quiet a nice house you got there!" she said turning her head round and round.

" Thanks" He left her alone for a few seconds in the living room and walked to the kitcen where the only appliance plugged was a kettle standing proudly on the counter. " Tadaki-san, do you want tea?" he called over his new talkative neighbour.

" You don't need to bother" she said absent-mindedly still examining every each single furnitures. Still he came back with two cups of tea and set one infront of her. She sat crossed-legs infront of hhim.

" I don't remember you telling your name" she noted holding the cup with both hands.

He didnt maybe because he could barely state a word infront of that mouth on legs.

" I'm Fubuki, glat to meet you" he said extending his hand ovet rhe small table. She took it for a few seconds , her eyes fixed on the wallpaper of his phone which was laying between them.

" Its my ex" he said referring to the picture of the brunette on the picture. She eyed him not really believing his words. Who still kept the photo of his ex as wallapaper? She was surely thinking he still had not turn the page but it was just he forgot to remove the picture that his ex had put on his mobile a few weeks ago. Thinking of Sakura made the atmosphere fall a little. He held no grudge or animosity towards her even if she was the one who decided to end thigs rather abruptly. He still remember her expression when she left definitively the door. The words still rung in his head as if someone was shouting them.

_"You'll never have a normal relationship Fubuki Shirou!"_ she had spitted before disappearing in the night.

At first glance, he could be the perfect boyfriend. He cooked, he was funny, charming. He remembered dates, was faithful but still... Although he tried to invest himself fully in a relationship, it like he was only there physically. Fubuki admitted to himself that it was better not to be attached to someone to avoid painful goodbyes. He was perfectly fine with being alone for now. He thoughts were still roaming a little obvlious of his guest.

Fubuki examined his features a few minutes ago when she removed her scarves and jacket. She was slender and had wavy long hairs falling to her chest. Unlikely enough, Mika hadn't a snow white complexion like him. There was a permanent smile on her young, fresh, face...the face of a teenager...

" You go to the high school nearby right?"

" Yup, 2nd year"

" So you're sixteen?" he asked politely.

" Umm no seventeen" she corrected sounding a little offended by his innocent mistake. He chuckled at the face she made. Her two eyes brows knitted together to form a frown.

" And you?"

" Twenty-six" he added nonchantly. If she was surprised, she did not act like it. Still, he did not look like a student but she still thought he was a college student. She whistled longely ceasing from hiding her astonishment.

" Ah, well... Fubuki-san, It was nice to meet you but I think I shall go home now" she said looking outside the window. The night had already fallen and not a single sound could be heard distinguishly in the dark pit street.

" Sure, you'll be okay alone out there?" he asked hints of sincere concerns in his voice. He wasn't trying to be just gentleman-like.

" Yeah...So, we'll see each other right?" she asked putting on her attirements again and ready to go out.

" Of course " Duh, they lived practically next to each other he thought but did not dare saying it out loud not wanting to hurt her feelings. That little kid sure could give him a little company from now on.

As soon as she left the door, he grabbed his phone and went to change the photo. Was it his imagination or was her eyes looking at him coldly...why had she such a sadistic smile on what he always thought was a nice face. He felt no regret while pressing his thumb on the "delete" button completely erasing her, and her memories out of his head.

**_Ah, so...its just the start... I dont know what you guys think of my " Fubuki" section. Hope you'll like it. Sorry again for not putting Fidio 'cause well you guys definitely know how "blocking" can be a writer's block 0 o... So see you sooooooooooon enough. :) Press the review button for a virtual cookie ...:)_**


	5. Hiroto II

**_I'm still blocked for the Fidio chapter..sorry :( Well, Hiroto II is on. Yeahhhh Kiyama. I don't know if its a sad or happy chapter it depends on your point of view. Well, I'll shut up and let you read_** :) _**Please tell me what do you think about it and dont forget to review.**_

He examined carefully the doddles the little Kazumi was making on a white sheet of paper placed on the oak table. His small pale hand was tracing circles and other irregular shapes making a non harmonious composition. Once again, the toddler refused to eat only popping a mouthfull of meat in his mouth. Every meal was like a real battlefield for Hiroto who tried to make him swallow some spoon of soup or a little rice. Right now he aproached the chopsticks to his mouth.

" Open up Kazumi" he said with a little authority but that did not work at all. His two lips were kept pressed together and he turned his head in the opposite direction. Exasperated, he put back the chopsticks on the table applying a little too much force scarying a little the six year old. Kazumi's lack of appetite wasn't the only thing that irritated Hiroto. The little boy barely uttered some worlds. His vocabularly never exceeded the words "okay", "thanks" and "no". The later was the most used one. Kazumi's mutism was really worrying the young man so he finally grapped his phone.

After a few rings, the phone was picked up and on the other end, a voice perked up.

" Hello?"

" Um its Mr. Hiroto" he said forcefully forgetting formalities.

" Sir, how can I help you?"

" Well, Its about Kazumi. When he was uder your care, did he show some eating disorder. There's also the thing that he barely utters a thing. Did something happened to him? Was he always like that?" he asked everything so quickly it was surprising the lady understood a single word.

" Ah...about that...Kazumi had always been distracted since he came back from his previous foster care" she replied trying to choose her words carefully. After all this time, it was only now that she used some common sense to tell him this important piece of information. He suddenly could not held up any antagonist feelings towards this woman and snapped the phone shut after saying a dry "goodevening". He went back to sit infront of him. After all these three whole weeks, small Kazumi still did not even dare to look him in the eyes always avoiding any sign of contact. The redhead was snapped away from his thoughts when a loud bang could be heard at the door. Getting up at snail's pace, he opened the door.

" Hi Kiya-" the visitor's voice muffled by the dound of the door slamming shut.

" THIS IS SO FUNNY! HAHAHA " Ryuuji shouted sarcastically clearlly offended that his friend had closed the door on his face.

Hirorto chuckled at his reaction finally letting him in.

" I came to fetch you, let's go" Midorikawa said the sense of urgence in his tone.

" Going where ?"

" Going to try making you have a social life, seriously, its been how long since the last time you..."

" No" he interrupted calmly his long time friend.

" No what?"

" No, I just can't get out today" he stated furtively eyeing the kitchen where the little kid was sitting noiselessly.

Midorikawa did not try to hide his annoyance and went to take his revenge in Hiroto's fridge where he knew would always be a untouched can of beer for the nights he would come over. He caught a glance of a little kid sitting on a chair.

" Hi" he greeted him before turning back his attention to the refregirator's door. Then, the cells in his brain finally seemed to work again he turned around to face the boy again.

Who was that kid who bear so much ressemblance to Hiroto. He knew his friend had no trace of any relatives so what was that little mini-Hiroto doing this late at night in his appartment? Fitting each piece of the puzzle together, a strange scheme built itself in Midorikawa's mind.

" WHAT THE HELL HIROTO KIYAMA! YOU HAVE A KID?" he yelled so hard while storming back in the living room. The shouts did not seem to perturb Hiroto who remained as composed as if the green-haired man was talking about the weather.

" He's not my son" he replied using the "stop talking rubbish" tone he used so often on his ex team-mate.

" Who is it then?" he asked definitely more clamer than a few seconds before maybe becayse that things were supposedly what best friends talk about. Midorikawa was tired to be the last to know. Hadn't he himself entrusted Hiroto his most important confidences?

" Well, technically he is..okay let's resume all in one..I adopted him 'cause I was feeling lonely" he declared barely looking up.

" WTH !YOU ADOPTED A KID BECAUSE YOU WERE LONELY? NORMAL, SANE PEOPLE GET PETS OR GIRLFRIENDS! THEY DONT ADOPT, YOU IDIOT!"

Three weeks ago, Hiroto himself would have ignored all of Midorikawa'a negative comments but right now after examinig instantly the little blonde boy he started to think that maybe he really did made a mistake.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the room, a little six year old struggled to make his way through all the furnitures without knocking anything. He finally arrived infront of his "father's" bed which was slightly illuminated from the street lights through the open window pane. With his grey eyes, he stared throughougly at the sleeping expression of Hiroto. He looked so at ease sleeping that it pained him to have to wake him up but he had no choice. Afraid of his reaction, he started to shake his with trembling hands but his slumber was too deep and the only reaction he got from the man was a groan.<p>

" Excuse me?" he chirped trying to shake him again.

Kiyama blinked a few times before completely regaining control of his consciousness.

" Kazumi? Whats wrong?" he asked leaning on his elbow.

" I... I pee'ed" he said looking bluntly.

" Oh, I see then let's go rinse you up okay?" he said excitedly as he was boosted up by the fact that he was summoned upon when Kazumi had a problem proving that there was still a little hope. To the little boy's surprise, he wasn't even annoyed that he had been awaken in the middle of the night because he wet his bed.

The big hand merged into the small one as both walked to the bathroom.

Hiroto watched from afar as he stripped his clothes and struggled to enter the bathtub. The redhead approached to help him in when suddenly his bare feets on the cold tiles stopped moving as they had been deeply anchored in the soil.

Tetanized, his eyes widened hugely and he could feel his heartbeat accelerated. He closed his eyes hopping that when he would open them, the horrid things he saw would disappear. Obviously, they didn't.

" Who? Who did that?" he said trying to compose his calm and knealed beside the tub.

No response as the little boy remained silent looking down.

He started to trace with his fingers the deep-rooted brown scares which overlapped themselves forming a grotesque image on the back of the toddler's boy. Goosebumps appeared on his front arms as he saw the traces of a maltreatement. Who was the monster that could have crippled that little child? His whole body was now permanently sealed with ugly marks going from one end of his back to the other. They were rough to the touch and Hiroto could not help feeling disgusted.

" Who did that?" he said raising his voice of a few octaves though he already knew the answer.

" _They_ did"

" _They? _Your previous family?"

Instead of approving he began narrating his story as soon as he could.

" When I was bad, Mother would pour hot water on my back. Once, they locked in the balcony. I wasn't scared" he said smiling trying to reasure Hiroto. " Father was not happy when he was bacl home at night...he hit me when I made too much noise. He used..." the little boy closed his eyes trying to remember all the details that he shall never forget. When he opened his eyelids, he was mesmerized while seeing glistening teardrops at the corner of Hiroto's eyes. His jaw was clinched and he tried to fight back the tears that was strying to overflow due to an excess of rage.

" You won't be hurt anymore Kazumi, you wont" The young man assured trying to make his voice soothing.

Why was he crying? No one cried for him before? Who was the stranger who was showing feelings towards him?

" Who are you?" the blonde asked.

The teal-eyed man was a little dumbfounded by the question.

" Who are you?" he repeated once again.

" Who do you want me to be?" Hiroto asked cupping Kazumi-kun's cheek. Once again, the little boy did not show any sign of resistance at his touch much more concentrated on something else.

" Onii- Chan. You're Onii-chan" he declared with a new determination that stangely matched his freeble voice.

" Onii-Chan" Hiroto reppeated nodding at the expectance of the tormented soul.

_**First of all, I wanted to Thanks everyone who take their time reading and rooting up for my chapters. Thanks for the nice reviews and for subscribing and favoriting. **_

_**Now I hope my chapter was good. Some might think of this as a too dramatic storyline but Japanese animes are always dramatic so why not? xD Child Abuse is a sensitive subject that touches and regards everyone of us. Following projects at school for the raising of child abuse self-awareness, my personal project is the writing of this set of chapters (hiroto exclusively). I was well documanted but of 'course the story will not content direct violence. Follwing the journey of a young boy in search for the recovery of his psychological scars unfortunately not everyone has his Hiroto. If you know anyone suffering from child abuse, Raise your voice.**_

_**It should not hurt to be a child.**_

_**Thanks for reading my looooong A/N. After such a dramatic chapter..I promise the next one will be...happier?**_

_**Stay update and don't forget to review :D  
><strong>_


	6. Fubuki II

**_If I had to follow logic, the sixth chapter would have been a Gouenji one..but like going against the rules of logic...nah its just that My gouenji chapter, though I spent an eternity on it wasn't to my liking. Sorry. Still enjoy FUBUKIIII ISnt he sweet? Review :)_**

One of the most annoying inconveniance that he had to encounter daily while leaving in a small village was the crappy internet connection. Once again, his laptop's screen frozed only in one crucial moment so he snapped it shut abruptly as a sign of pure exasperation and tilted his head backwards on his chair inhaling deeply. It seemed that his days were already methodically drawn out and Fubuki suffered from a real monotony . He had nothing to look for and would have been still roaming in his depressive thoughts if he hadn't heard a loud "thud" followed by a feminine "ouch" coming from outside.

Looking through the closed window pane, he was one hundred percent sure that there was a motionless body lying outside and Fubuki had a little idea who it was. With what it could have been described as a dramatical sigh, he got up and reached for the door. When he opened it, he was welcomed with a chill breeze that made him twitch a little. Shirou started jogging towards the large pond. It was surrounded by large pine trees and the surface of the water had frozen to form a thick ice surface which beautifully reflected sunrays.

Suddenly, the young man was submerged by memories. He remembered how he and his younger twin would try to fish in this very same pond in late spring. They used to take small bits of sandwiches as baits and were very much determinated even if they dad warned them that no fish resided in the water body. Eventually, Fubuki will go back in with a sulking Atsuya instead of any catch. He smiled painfully while visualizing his brother's facial expression.

He cautiously made a step on the frozen slippery ice approaching Mika which was struggling to get up from the lethally cold surface.

" Are you hurt?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter while helping her up.

" No" she snapped on the defensive. It was only when she was completely upstraight that he noticed she was wearing white skates. They were a a little used up.

" You like skating?" he asked trying to make the conversation.

" Like is an understatement" she replied her chin up.

" Then please, do as If I wasn't here" he said smiling slightly amused by her sensitivity when her ego was hurt. The snow-haired young man stared as the teenager started to patinate away from him. Closing her eyes, her feet started to slide on the glass effortlessly. She smoothly lifted her leg and began circling, tracing regular loops on the shiny, white surface. He had to admit that while watching her on the ice, it was hard to admit that it was the same goofy and clumsy little neighbour.

With grace, she bent on her knees , her nare fingers skidding on the ice, then suddenly braked infront of her audience.

" Not bad" he mumbled and continued laughing even after the punch she gave him. " Just kidding, thats was marvellous, beautiful, splendid. Happy?"

" Veryyyy" she responded grinning widely.

" Good, let's go back in now kiddo" he said ruffling her hair.

* * *

><p>Laying on his back, he was examining the dark ceiling above his head. The trees outside were forming dark and imposing shadows on the wall. He could hear the wind whistling through the branches like the whispers of a woman. Then suddenly, all the sound stopped as if someone had hit the "mute" button. It was so silent he could hear the regular beating of his heart which literally skipped a beat when he heard loud bangs on the door below. He rose up lethargically from his warm comfortable bed without eagerness.<p>

Shirou went down the staircase quickly, skipping a stair each time. He opened the door then out of blue, she saw a person dashed into his appartment.

" I know its late, but I can't help It! Please, let me crash on our couch..I'll even sleep on the floor if you want. Please please please!" the young brunette started begging rapidly as if her life was in danger.

" Okay" he answered slightly overwhelemed by the outcome of this boring night.

" I'll do what you want. Cook, clean. Ple- wait a minute, you said yes?" she answered as dazzed as he was right now.

" Sure, wait for me here" he said before running at full speed to the first floor while his already full head was buzzing with questions that could be answered by his nocturne visitor. Why did she came in the middle of the night? Why did she ask to sleep here? Why were there moist in her eyes?

There were no particular reason why he was so agitated.

He went downstairs more calmly handing her covers and a pillow.

" Thanks"

He did not respond to the small word of gratitude and instead examined her composed face.

" What happened?" he whispered.

" None of your-. I can't tell I'm sorry"

He did not insist but continued reading the expressions of her face looking for details that could sell her out. Some akwards minutes passed and his eyes had still not left her physiognomy. She was finally ready to split out evrything.

" My dad's hobbies are alcohool and to get hook up with girls barely older than me. I'm okay,its not big deal. Its just that I'm not comfortable at my house."

" You don't have to act all tough" he mumbled pulling her for a light-hearted hug, passing his fingers into her hair until...

"OUCH! You did not have to hit me that hard!" he exclaimed jumping away from her as if he was burned by a hot iron seal.

" You son't need to use stupid movie lines on me" he said grimacing but there was a trace of a smile in her eyes.

_**OUch, I have the filthy talent of ruining nice sweet moments. Thats why I always try my best to interrupt my sister and her boyfriend when *cough* where were I? So how was it? For the Fubuki section, I'm going in a slower pace taking my time to develop everything. Hope you dont mind. Still I apologize for the lack of Fideo..I know I suck. Please review and I'll update as soon as tomorrow..or later..or..monday...or...you get my point**_


	7. Fudou

**_:D BAAAAAACK! With a Fudou chapter afflicted with another character's story. I wont say more. PLease read and enjoy. There is an important AN at the end ;) Hope you'll like it._**

As twisted and gruesome it could sound, the only reason why Fudou Akio decided without warning to become a lawyer is because he knew that his father hold a great animosity for this profession as well as for tax collectors and other attorneys. People could describe that gesture as a pure snid way to befoul his father's memory and he did nothing to deny that. His fathe rletf his life years ago, still it was unavoidable not to think of him. Those thoughts of his annihilated mother weeping into the arms of a small boy made his jaw clench immediately.

Right now, he was watching his newest client with much annoyance and disbelief. This face that he knew so much wore an expression of either amusement or superiority.

" So Mr. Hiroto how can I provide you with my service?" he asked with his most professional smirk still not knowing what he was doing here. He was a lawyer freshly coming out from law school with zero experience and was staring to work in a cabinet in a few days time. Why did one of the town's most richest man who probably had hald a douzen of experts, secretaries and paralegals at his service need a rookie like him? Was this just to rub in his face?

" AKio, you remember me right?" he asked with a quizical face and the dark-haired man was tempted to yell "DUH" in his face. It was annoying for him to look at the state of his new client's appartment. He was bankrupted due to the huge tuitione that needed to be paid for his law academy thinking that he'll get the money back in a blink of an eye but he stopped being dellusional on his first day of job hunting. Now, he had a case to cover and was sitting in an appartment covered with designer furnitures. The back leather couch he was sitting on was so comfortable that he had to sit on the tip of if to orevent himself from sinking.

" Yes, I do "

" Your seriously not going to continue calling me " " are you?" he chuckled.

" Okay, _Hiroto_, can we get to the point already?" he said even more exasperated when the redhead laughed again.

Without answering him, Kiyama got up.

" Kazumi, can you get down please?" he shouted from the stairs.

Who was that Kazumi? Akio interrogated himself then he visualized a young blonde bimbo or a hot brunette with generous curves but was a bit surprised by the real posessor of the name. Though he was blonde, Hiroto as singular as he could be could not be dating a young toddler. The little boy in question advanced towards his sit and the grown up man suddenly felt extremly uncomfortable with the way he was examining him. This Kazumi boy had tilted his head as if he was staring to a new toy whose usage he still had not discovered. The powerful gaze emitted from his grey eyes made Akio advert his towards the white oak coffee table infront of him.

" Kazumi, meet my friend, Fudou" he said lifting the little boy to place him in his _Armani_ trousers. " Say hi" he added.

The only sign that showed that he said (or tried to say) something was the movement of his thin lips. No audible sound was perceived but still, Kiyama smiled as if he had done an exploit owing congratulatory words.

" Very good" he whispered his lips on the dark golden hair. Akio had to clear his throat.

" Oh yeah, this is my...son. You were called upon because I decided to sue those bastards that abused him" he whisper yelled as if he did not want the boy to hear anything though he was too distracted playing with his father's finger which embraced his tiny, thin waist. The bistered man was a bit taken aback by the expression of abhorrence in his usual tranquilized face. Then, his gaze followed the face of this angelic looking boy. A mixture of pity and compassion could be felt towards this complete little stranger. What kind of abomination could have been imposed on this harmless creature?

" This...is a very complex case Hiroto. Do you know how much cases lawsuits of domestic juvenile abuse are fought each day? There is a waiting span that could last for months or even years. " he said knowingly but his client was wearing a smile that proved that he knew something that he, the professional didn't.

" Don't worry for those, please don't think I summoned you unprepared" he expressed while throwing a huge stack of papers on the table. Without hesitating, Fudou started passing through the notes with a critical eye though he could barely concentrate. One particual thing caught his attnetion: The boy was adopted..that clarified a lot of things.

" Do you have any medical report that allegates an abuse?"

" They were not done yet"

" How do you think I can work without any -" he was cut off once again.

" Don't forget who is the employer and who is the employee Akio" he said keeping a gentle tone. " I maybe did not pass any test at the present, but I have something more plausible and undeniable"

Fudou raised his eyebrow confronting him to show the so wonderful evidence he got.

" Can I Kazumi?" The crimson-haired man interrogated and waited for the five year old boy's nod to lift up his shirt. He was turned over to show a horrible display of permanent cicatrices which imbricated over his thin white skin. Nausea was the first feeling Fudou feltand which was soon followed by distate.

" I saw it. Its okay" he said a sign that the bare-chested boy could cover up himself but something was still running in the back of the newly-graduated advocate. Why stir back memories of pure horror in this young child's mind by bringing this case infront of a judge? Surely it was not for the money, one thing that he did not lack. This computer prodigee who worked only for a few months as an engineer was the creator of a program of great complexity earning him millions. So why did this whiz wanted to complicate his and his alleged son's life?

Then, he found his answer in Hiroto's eyes watching Kazumi. They were full of concern, care...love.

Love..An incontrovertible and compelling feeling drawing the most charitable mind going in the thornful path of revenge.

"So are you on Fudou?" he said extending an arm.

" You bet" he replied shaking his exteam-mate's hand.

_**Before finishing, I should presice that I was inspired by Kaleidoscope-Scattered dreams awsome one shot "Respite" to make Fudou a lawyer so all merit for that one goes to her.I mentionned that 'cause its plain wrong if I had claimed this idea to be mine. :D The next Fudou chapter will be more Fudou-full :D Hope you enjoyed this one as it was nice to write. PLease review as your reviews always make me smile :D You guys rock**_


	8. Gouenji II

**_I'm so grateful to you guys, for sticking up with my story completely ignoring the stupid typos...I SHOULD ROT IN A SMELLING CAVE WITH ONLY NATSUMI FOR LEAVING THAT AMOUNT OF ERRORS._ _Well, I'm sorry...this is a Gouenji chapter...that means it contains "her" in it...I'm extremely sorry and apologize sincerly to RaiEclipse10 and shefo1animetizeGoneM.I.A and promising to the later that I'm actually working on a Gouenji x Haruna as an apologize token._**

**_Well, still enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.  
><em>**

" I'm surprised you didn't beat the poor boy to death" the young woman commented sitting on the foot of the canopy near her boyfriend's legs. She had been utterly surprised finding him at her door in early sunrise and did not hide her contentment.

" I have self-control you know" he mumbled though if his sister was not in the room, that guy would not have escape with all his members unharmed. He could not believe that he had the guts to shamelessly get into his house at the middle on the night doing what God knows on the sofa, in semi-darkness with his sister.

" Well you know Yuuka isn't a little girl anymore right" she stated putting her head on his knees.

" Yeah I know" he said before emitting a long and deep sigh. He himself had witnessed the physical change that occured into his sibling and he was surely not the only male that noticed that she grew a lot more feminine than the little girl who constantly said years back that the only boy who counted for her was her "Onii-chan"...That was not something that he anticipated completely.

" What did you do to the dude?" Natsumi asked.

" I just politely showed him the door" he growled sitting a little more straight on his sit when she started laughing gleefully.

" Was he good looking? I'm sure Yuuka got good taste" she said her lips still curled showing the presence of a past laugh.

" Just a bespectacled greasy-haired teenager with stupid crazy hormones." he groaned at the lack of support she was showing.

" Oh come on..I'm sure they were just chatting or watching TV" She tried to reason.

" Seriously, were we _just chatting or watching TV_ when you invited me over?"

She giggled once again turning her face to look at him. A smile had always illuminated the most mournful face, a secret language that could show emotion and could put a gleam in cold and empty eyes. He had seen hundreds and hundreds of smile but none of them could be compared to hers that seem to be contageous. Everytime she smirked, his own lips would twitch even against his own will. He had known her for what it seems to be en eternity (in the good way). Even if they started to be only acquaintances, it almost grew natural for both of them. People around them would jokingly praise them for the amount of time they supported each other but in reality they were quiet amazed that they succeeded in taming their respective partner.

Through the years, Natsumi became calmer, more responsible, more selfless and he, Gouenji become less calmer, less reponsible but his affection for her never decreased. They completed each other in more ways than they could ever thought.

" So, how was your exit exam?" she asked anxiously.

" I, officially got my lisence to pratise medecine" he declared formally.

" I'm proud of you Shuuya"

" Thanks".

" So now?"she asked in a lower tone knowing she had asked a sensitive qustion.

Now? Now what? He runned his fingers through his platinum hair trying to think of an answer for her question. He suddenly felt a sense of insecurity while questionning his future. He needed to take crucial desicions in every single moement of his life . He had nothing, no one that could guide him in his desicion. Either he will start practising in the general hospital just like his father...or he would enter into six more years of study to become a surgeon. He had always been interested in surgery not scared of the pressure that could be put into him while practising this noble profession but still he was uncertain.

" I don't know" he said in a tone that hinted that he would no more talk about it.

" I see. Well are you hungry? I could make breakfast" she said raising from the floor with a suspicious excitement.

" Natsumi...This isn't a good idea" he said looking directly at the eyes which were throwing deadly stares.

" Do you doubt my capacity to cook?"

" You doubt it too"

She royally ignored him as she advanced with exagerated lethargy to the kitchen. He stared her with a dismayed expression as she was struggling to break an egg in a pan.

" You're not suppose to cook the shell!" he shouted from there.

" OH YOU SHUT UP!" she said stiring with too much force the transparent liquid.

She came back some minutes later with a plate filled with an ochre texture.

" Scrambled eggs?" he asked taking the plate when she handed it to her.

" Huh, no its an omelette" she said with satisfaction.

He had a second glimpse of the eggs which seemed to have been regurgigated explaining the absence of real texture or odour. Some parsley and herbs were sticking out of paste and the overall looked far from appetizing. With his fork, he stabbed it slowly revealing an uncooked centre. Approaching the silver utensil to his mouth, he stuggled to open it but his common sense was commanding to seal his lips up. After an inner fight with himself, he finally put it to his mouth and held back a grimace. The food had difficulties to go pass his gullet. Gouenji gulped with difficulty and then, stared at her.

" I'm just going to be frank with you, that was horrible."

**_DONNNNNE! Now its 12:28 in the morning...so ill get some sleep xD HAve a nice day/sweet dreams..dont kill me..and review_**

**_PS : You may consider it as a filler chapter but I know what I'm doing ;)_**


	9. Hiroto III

**_Salutations Earthling! Sorry for the strange greeting, its just the sugar his the third chapter of the Hiroto section . The first script was far too depresseive, violent and dramatic for my own taste so this is why I changed it completely for a more light one. Hope you enjoy it ;)_**

_**Spare some time of your day for your faithful servant telling me if you liked it or nor, if there is any suggestion**_

**_Enjoy_**

Hiroto was laying on his bed eating for once not paying attention to the red gooey liquid falling from his pizza into his white immaculate linen bedsheet. The delivered box was set between him and Kazumi whose whole attention was given to the TV infront of him. The little boy was sitting crossed legs while nibbling the tip of his slice. He was not as more comfortable as Kiyama whose back did not hurt as much while resting on the back even after all this time. The six-year old admitted that he often slept on his tummy.

Kiyama's teal eyes were swinging respetitively to the screen then back to the blond boy not being able to decide where he should pay the more attention. It finally and with much effort settled into the wide screen were an Astro Boy cartoon was being broadcasted. Obviously, it was not hard to guess who was in the posession of the remote control.

" Nii-chan, I don't like mushrooms" hesaid with a rarely-used whining voice.

" Don't be fussy about food" Hiroto said firmly ignoring the grey eyes which was penetrating and burning his skin. " Fine, give them to me" he groaned as a sign of defeat.

Quickly, the little boy pinched the grey slushy material between his thumb and index handing other the so disliked ingredient to Kiyama who popped it into his mouth.

Living with Kazumi was like a a roller-coaster with its ups and downs. In a way, the little kid buoyed up his daily routine which was previously the dull life of a bachelor whose only companion was the solitude he dreaded a lot but in the other hand, he sadly realized that every moment of his life was revolving around Kazumi just like a planet revolving towards its sole sun. HIs feelings were strangely contageous; If the small boy was depressed, Kiyama would found himself struck by an unknown feeling of grief but it was a price that he earnestly paid.

He was still staring at the screen blankly until the credits became rolling in a black background.

" Ah, its late, let's get you to bed buddy"

At his words, Kazumi's face fell.

" Nii-chan, please, can I stay with you?"

" Don't you like your room?"

" I do" he whispered

Hiroto decided that it was better if he did not asked any question and just nodded and putting one condition.

" Okay, only for this time though".

The red-head didn't even finish his words which acted like a bullet that the little boy was already dashing into the house to the bathroom. Kiyama, himself went to do his toilette chuckling and when he came back, the little boy was already there sitting on the bed grinning like a very nice and docile , tamed puppy. Only the whisking tail was found missing.

Before switching off the lights, he cleared his throat trying to use a tone of authority.

" No talking, no TV just sleep" he warned before putting the covers over him.

As the place darknened, Kazumi started loosing the sense of security he always felt while being with Hiroto though he was only inches from him. He strated struggling to keep his eyes widely open but as more he tried, the more they were wanting to close to embrace the fully relaxing darkness. But he could not afford to sleep. If he did, _they_ would came back, haunting him down when he was the most vulnerable. Beside him, his Nii-chan was probably already asleep. The only reason why he wanted to stay with him is that his small room was far much too imposing. He could swear there were noises, whispers calling out his name, telling him to keep quiet, telling him that if he did not stop crying, he would get a harder beating. He blinked a few times trying to annihilate those thoughts. A sudden sensation could be felt on his side where car keys had once been thowrn leaving deep rooted marks.

There started a battle against the fatigue which was slowly overwhelming him completely. His previously tensed muscles started relaxing and against his will, he fall into a slumber.

_A pair of white hands forced him on his knees with deliberate force. He distinguished loud words being screamed out of anger while he was being kicked one, two , three times in the stomach. Begging was of no use_ _as he received a stroke on his cheek. Pulling his hair to make him stand, the same pale hands enclosed themselves around his neck. Suddenly, he started viewing the scene from above as if he had left his body. The soul was shouting for help, but the passers-by didn't even give him a second look and kept ignoring the lamentable body...  
><em>

His eyes were shot upen and he rose from the sheets. His small weak fist was clenched on his shirt while his other one was used to cover the broken sobs. Another pair of pale hands tried to calm the shaken body but at the sight of those, the little boy panicked and started kicking and punching everything his finger could lay on.

Finally, strong arms hold his waist completey immobilizing him.

" Calm down!"

Kazumi relaxed as soon as he recognized the voice.

" You only had a bad dream Kazumi" he whispered in the shaken boy's earlobe who continued to breathe raspily.

" I'm weak, aren't I?" the little boy asked with sadness in his voice.

" Of course you're arent. I have dreams and I have nightmares too. I just overcome my nightmares because of my dreams. You just have to do the same" he declared wisely while pressing the small head to his abdomen.

_**Well...well...well This is it. The next chapter will be either Tachimukai II or Burn..Or Gazelle or Fidio. The next xhapter of Hiroto gonna contain a lot of Midorikawa i.e gonna be (I hope) funny ;) See you guys soon !  
><strong>_


	10. Fideo

**_wow, 10th chapter already? it seemed like its just 5 weeks since I posted the first chapter...well it is 5 weeks xD Now off with the crude humour. PLease make an ovation for loved Fideo! An awaited chapter that I hope you'll enjoy guys! There a some translations at the end of the chapter ;) Read and Re-read..nah review _**

The spectators were chanting with enthusiasm their favourite's team prodigee's name. " Il piccolo Fideo è il nostro eroe" and other songs of encouragement were resonating all around the stadium easily covering the nasal voice of the commentator. Fideo was now mentally blocking the noise that could either easily distract him or put an enormeous amount of pressure in one sole man. This was the year's most mediatized match. Two clubs from the North and the South of Italy, well known for their hostility towards each other, were having a dual for the sacred title of Italy's best team.

The middlefielder was standing hands on hips scanning with his eyes the football ground trying to search for the other team's Achille's heel but he had difficulties to concentrate at a few minutes of the end of the encounter. His fellow team-mate was in the posession of the ball, determination in his eyes to score the first goal of the match but instead, made a low pass to Fideo, who started sprinting half of the field. The ball was being fluently passed from and back to his feet until he arrived on the penalty area.

He was appoaching dangerously the goal-pit and was about to shoot when he hit suddenly the hard ground. Whistled and swears could be heard through his ringing ears. Apparently, a defender had propelled him to the soil by tackling him with too much force. He tried to support his weight on his upper arm while he heard someone trying to call the paramedics. Immediately, Fideo raised his arm as a sign that he could go on. With more ease, he got up and approached the referee which was now circled by a semi-douzens of furious team-mates of his.

His heart skipped a beat as the referee removed a red card from his pocket and annouced that he received a penalty. Immediately, the brunette told his captain, Mirko that he was going to shoot it. Taking the ball inbetween his hands, he advanced in a somehow solemn slow pace and placed it infront of the fidgeting goalkeeper. He gained moementum by taking a few steps back and then runned to the ball before kicking it with a great accuracy.

Though the goaly was sharp, he could not seized a ball going at such a speed. As soon as it hit the net, an explosion was heard. The cheerings of the euphoric audience made him realize that he had scored.

"ALDENA GOALED! 1-0 FOR ROMA FC!" the commentator yelled clearly showing his impartiallity.

"Finally" he whispered as it was not his first attempt.

And then, himself uproared into a loud scream of delight as his the final whistle was blowed. His comrades rushed to him helding him up on their shoulders.

"Noi siamo i re incoronati! Noi siamo i re incoronati!" were their exclamations. Soon, douzens of staff memebers hurried into the field for the improvised celebrations. From the corner of his eye, the match's hero could perceive the coach too busy hugging anyone at a one metre distance of him. Eventually, he was put down. They rushed through the central part of the bleachers were the oh-long awaited trophy was resting proudly. A speech was given, medals were distributed but the first thing Fideo remember the following morning after partying till three o'clock, was when Mirko brandished the cup in the sky.

* * *

><p>" Mamma, its Fideo Aldena" a little boy said enthusiastically while tucking the hemlin of her mother's dress but froze when the said soccer player smiled at him. Tetanized, he could not move his legs when his mother pushed him forward a little.<p>

" I-I'm I'M A BIG FAN SIR!"handing a napkin and a ballpoint pen.

" Oh really? That's great. What's your name?" he said kneeling to be at the same level as him.

" Antonio"

" Here you go, Antonio" he said handing him back the signed substitute paper before going on with his walk. It was the second time he had to stop for the sake of his fans and it was still noon but he did not complain. One autograph or two could not ruin his perfect mood. It was already one week since his last match but their victory was on the mouth of every inhabitant of the city. Walking down the old rustic looking roads, he stopped infront of his favourite bistro. It was not a five class restaurant but the food was good and their were always a great ambiance.

" Fideo, son! Come here!"

" Good morning Lapo" Fideo replied politely to his old friend and owner of the small restaurant.

" Congratulations for last time" the old man exclaimed slapping his back making loud "thuds". He started chatting or rather listening to the old man's blabbering with a permanenet smile on his face. If anyone needed something or someone in the town, the first man he should go to would be Lapo. He knew more than any military forces or Mafias and was just more than a gossip monger.

" Fideo, son, I have a huge favor to ask you" he said as his face was engraved into seriousness.

" Anything!" Fideo said immediately.

" My niece Nataliah is coming to town to visit and I'm so busy with the buisness. Could you show her around while she's here?"

" Of course Lapo, that would be nothing" The young man exclaimed immediately.

" Great! But I warn you son, that would not be an easy task"

" Why do you say so?" Fideo said now with a mix of curiosity and amusement. How difficult could it be to play the tourist guides for a few days?

" She hates you"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Big old semi-cliffie :D hehe finally I'm half satisfied by my Fideo chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review ;)<span>_**

_**Il piccolo Fideo è il nostro eroe: The little Fideo is our Hero (I used French to translate it in Italian 'cause in French it sounds cool xD)  
><strong>_

_**Noi siamo i re incoronati: We are the crowned Kings. ( That too sounds a lot better in French an Italian right? xD**_

Have a good day/sweet dreams!__


	11. Fubuki III

**_This is a Fubuki chapter. I'm currently putting Tachimukai on a temporary HIATUS as I'm blocked xD  
>Another important announcement: As you guys might have noticed, Gouenji is being the villain in Inazuma GO. Sorry or do not worry, I'm SO not changing my story line xDDDD <em>**

**_Enjoy the Fubukiness :D Read and review! (there is a huge months gap between the second on third chappie)___  
><em>**

He wished he could be taken back to the start. The very beginning, the day his whole life collapsed. But then, what could he change about it? He was not coinceited enough thinking that he could undo anything. No one was at fault for the accident not even the numerous Gods he blamed during his whole childhood. The Gods who never answered his prayers though. He always wished, begged for happiness, for moments of pure enjoyment without thinking of them, of his brother of the shouts they make when they were blinded by a white coat of snow for the rest of eternity.

In the present moment he was watching TV , more presicedly eyeing the screen were random advertisements about some hair implants were being shown while he was in deep thoughts trying not to think about those horrid images that caused him so many sleepless nights. His eyes were staring blankly at the man who claimed that his hair had grown after 2 weeks of the miraculous shampoo but Fubuki's task was even more complicated as the sky was torn by a lightning which stabbed it like a sharp silver blade. It was then followed by a piercing loud thunder. Summer was more enjoyable than winter in so many aspects but thunderstorms were just not what he preferred in them.

Another non-natural sound was heard from the other end of the corridor.

" Do NOT slam the door!" He yelled to the feminine figure who jumped at the sound of his loud voice which did not match his usually peaceful and serene face. She just stared at him wondering what was gotten to her friend.

" I'm sorry...it's just that-" he tried to apologize.

" It's okay, you care a lot for that old piece of oak right? I understand" she smiled and thats what he really liked anout his neighbour. No fuss. No explanation needed. She was just so easy to talk to. She would give someone all her attention wanting nothinig else in return. Another agreeable thing about her that she was of a real simplicity: no thick mascara, no pink gloss that give this horrid Angelina Jolie lips' look but then he started to question how long all of this would last. He would despise the day where she would come back from school her face covered with thick layers of make-up hand-in-hands with a fling whose name she never asked. The naiveté and somehow the purity would be gone, vanished.

" So how was your day?" she asked while serving herself something from his fridge but of course he did not mind.

" The routine...just work" he replied.

" Can I know what's your job now?" Mika interrogated while closing the refrigerator's door.

" If I tell you, I'll need to kill you afterwards"

" Ha-ha-ha I'm so laughing my eyes out" she exclaimed sarcastically while sitting infront of him.

" How is your dad?" he asked not at all nervous of bringing up such a touchy subject. The young barely looked up from her cup of tea while responding.

" He's getting better and better" she replied with a humourless smile.

He was a little glad that there were in better terms not only because having this girl was like hell but also because he examined their relationship with the eyes of a curious child. He dissected daily the conversations they have about her father trying to understand. The small thread that linked the daughter and her dad was very thin and brittle.

"And how's school?" he asked trying to change the subject as subtly as possible.

" Horrible" she admitted as her wrinkles appeared on the top of her nose as she crinkled it.

" Why so?"

He had to lean in to hear the words she was mumbling under her breath. Shirou could painfully distinguish the words guy, confession and badass. Apparently a guy asked her out and Mika being Mika not comfortable with those kind of things got panick-striken.

" What did you say to the guy?" he asked though the talk was not interesting him a bit. Sometimes, even though he enjoyed her company a lot, Shirou felt that he was an anti-social with no one real friends of his age in which he could rely on with things much deeper than what a teenager could cope but even so, he tried his best to show a little spark of engrossment.

" I yelled sorry..what else could I have said?"

" You could have said yes" he reproched feeling a little of sympathy for the teenager who was unfortunate enough to have an infuation for a cold-hearted young lady like her.

" No, I could not"

" Why so?"

" I like someone else" she said staring at his eyes before leaving for her own house.

* * *

><p>She was gone. She was off and he perfectly knew she would probably never come back again. A bitter taste could be felt in Shirou's mouth as he realised he had lost the only non hypocritical friend he had. Maybe going back to one's roots were not always the best thing to do, maybe he should never had leave the town where he had so many friends, where he would not feel the solitude consuming him little by little.<p>

A very predominant part of his mind yelled at him to get a grip, to move his his butt of the chair he was currently sitting on.

What could he do? Call someone? Yeah, he could do that he concluded while grabbing the cellphone lying on the table infront of him. He strated scrolling down the list of contacts feeling extremely pathetic and misrable. The first names of this contact list were people he hated, then came a bunch of people who hated him..most of them were his ex's. He sighed heavily as his stupid social life until a particular name aroused his attention.

He whispered the name smiling. He pressed the "dial" button and a voice he thought he forgot answered at the 4th call.

" Hello?"

" Gouenji?"

" Speaking. You are?"

" Its me"

" Wow this was supposed to help me Fubuki?" the other man said in the other line.

" Well you still guessed right " Shirou laughed and could hear a little hoarse chuckle.

" Yeah, I'm a bit surprised you call. Is anything alright? Do I need to bail you out of jail or something?"

" Can't I call an old friend just for ol'times sakes"

" You can but It's weird."

He was right it was weird. They used to be drunking buddies everytime he was in vacation in Japan and much before Fubuki decided out of blue to move out the other part of the country. Talking to his friend made him even more regretted this desicion.

" I just wanted to say hi"

"Then say it". He could feel that in the other line, the blonde man was smirking.

" Hi"

" Anything else before I hang up?" Gouenji asked jokingly.

" How's life. Tell me about your family. I haven't seen Yuuka since..forever"

" You could see her more often if you haven't moved without telling anyone" he relied harshly his voice judging Fubuki. " About my family? Don't know what to say. My dad is as pleasant as he was the last time I saw him and my sister just discovered the joys you can have while following your hormones. Youpiie" The ex-striker said without enthusiasm.

" I'm sorry to hear that. How's Natsumi?" he asked trying to bring a more cheerful subject little did he know that brought the opposite effect. It took time until Gouenji replied and Fubuki feared he had already hung up.

" We broke up"

" Oh, I'm sorry" he said and it was not just only words. It was the most lasting relationship he ever witnessed and it was quiet sad and discouraging for anyone around them. He hoped they had a clean break-up otherwise there common friends, and they were numerous, would have to take sides.

" So am I. What about you, I imagine you and Sakura are already over..so are you seeing anyone right now?" he asked even though Fubuki was sure he had the same feeling as himself was currently having; the sensation of being two high school girls gossiping about their crush on the phone.

" No"

" You don't sound convincing. Isn't there anyone you're eyeing" Goouenji asked and suddenly for a strange reason he immediately started to think about Mika and for an even stranger reason he felt this urge to tell Gouenji about it. Changing the position of the phone from his left to his right earlobe he started to narrate evrything about her.

" There's this girl. She's funny, pretty, sarcastic, she's affectionate"

" And? We both know you can get that girl in a blink of an eye"

Fubuki knew that too. He could get her but he should not try. After the teenager told him about his feelings, his answer was clear; he obviously showed her they they should not see each other again. Since that day, he could not help but think about her. Wanting to breathe the same air she breathed, wanting her by his side. He could so well give a name to that feeling but he did not dare to.

" I can't" Fubuki sighed.

" Why? She's the daughter of a Mafia Boss?" Gouenji asked.

" Nah, she's 17"

" Oh..."was his only response.

"Yeah...Oh"

" Well who cares? You like her she likes you"

" It's not that easy. If I try things with her, it's only gonna complicate her life. She's still a kid she doesn't really love me like she claims too"

" She said she loved you?"

Yes she did say to the young man her real feelings and Fubuki had the morbid envy to hear those words coming from her mouth again but he could not permit himself to meet her . Damn, she was only a kid and though Gouenji said that age did not count, he was obviously wrong. For Mika, the white-haired young man was just a little innocent puppy love but for Fubuki, he cared to much for her for starting a relationship that ould end only to tears and breakup's. They had not future together. She was young, she barely saw the world, in a few month time she would find someone of her age much more capable of making her happy than the 27 year old man and even if things could work out for her, what would she do when his hair will start to grow white, when the skin of his face would start lamping when he would not be able anymore to give all the things she would need to be content?

" Yeah...well anyways I just can't do anything about it and I'm tired of talking about myself. Your turn, why did you and Natsumi broke up?"

" It's a long story"

" Who cares? I have all the time of the world and don't mind a huge telephone bill now split it up"

_**You guys don;t know how I enjoy afflicting two characters in my story. I choosed Goueji because well...because he's one of Fubuki's close friends right? Except for Samoeka and Endou he IS the closest I think and I'm so not going to write about Samoeka :/ xD No offense to Samoeka faqns..if he has any. Well as you guys notices..GOUENJI AND NATSUMI BROKE UP! Find out why and other juicy details in "Adulthood"'s next chapter :D I'm sounding like the advertisement soundtracks at the end of soap operas :D Well, I'm happy for Natsumi haters and I sympathize for the lovers of the pairings. xD**_

_**well guys see you sooooon! Hope you enjoyed the chappie and hope you'll review ;)  
><strong>_


	12. Kidou

**_HALOAH! Here we go for the first Kidou chappie! There's not much progression as its only the first chapter...well hope its readable. PLease tell me what you thought about it. Critisicm (as contructive as it can be) is very appreciated!  
><em>**  
><em><strong>ENJOY!<strong>_

_**(PS You guys surely know how hard it is to write about Kidou without be out of character! Sheesh he has some complex character! Well, his googles are off in my version so is his cape xD...sorry for the fans of those. Well still enjoy ;)**_

While watching some old movies from the 50's he learnt that the office reflected the person sitting beside the chair so some shabby furnitures and an artificial plant just showedthat the buiness or the person working in the named office could not work on his hind legs thats why his desk was planned with much accuracy. He was leaning on pastel grey painted wall watching with some boredom through the frameless window. Though it was only four pm, it was still quite difficult to see the sky-line due to the thick mist.

His hand wandered on velvet fabric of the smoke-colour chair besides him. Any rookie would be grateful with his current position but he realized that his starta was even lower than the numerous secretaries of his dad. The latter had the eerie satisfication of promoting person with lower experience than him and he just watched bitterly his father who did not want to change the status quo. Kdou would not be surprised if the CEO would send him to a cubicle as he was completely capable of soing such a low gesture to snid his son.

" Kidou-sama, your summoned into eh...into...Kidou-sama's -"

" Yeah, I'm on my way" Yutto said to the secretary his tone clearly showing that she could dismiss. She was acting as if he did not know her and all her colleagues were calling him "Junior" behind his back.

He walked lethargically in the bright corridors to his father's burreau. The old man who reached a venerable age had already suffered from two heart attack was ordered by his doctor to work only ten hours instead of the the fourteen he was making daily but he still had plenty of time to watch over with a critical eye like a chief orchestra the Kidou Buisness. He ruled liked a king over two hundred and fifteen...(maybe soon to be fourteen) employees.

A light grunt welcomed him as he opened the large oak door.

" You called for me Chichiue?" with a neutral voice while scanning the gigantesque room with his red eyes. Another two person where present in the room fidgeting at the uncomfortable and unpleasant aura that was floating around them.

" I did. First of all, I was to ask your advice about something" at his words, the young man's curiosity perked up. Was he serious? His advice? HE was seriously thinking about asking hm for an advice? Where was his large egocentrical self?

" How can I help Chichiue?"

" I'm thinking of terminating that boy here. He was playing the smart ass"

Young Kidou felt as if one thousand kilos were thrown on his shoulders and replied without showing any sign of disappointement while examining the "smart ass". It was Takai, a young employee a few years less than himself. He was an average good worker, enthusistic, punctual. Maybe the only flaw Kidou could perceive was that he blindly trusted everyone exactly like a certain goalkeeper did 12 years ago but the most important thing was that Takai was his friend.

" What is his fault?" Kidou asked a little irritated that his father summoned him just for a silly termination.

" He entered the wrong age in his records"

Yutto's eyebro raised quizically at Takai who was smiling apologecally. He took time before choosing his words and finally pronounced himself. He removed his framless glasses and started cleaning them with the tip of a handkerchief.

" Well, He is a very regular employee and with all due respect, I don't think dissecting every person's records and curriculum vitae is a wise thing. Plus, firering him would break the heart of all the female workers of the company who think he is cute. I'm I right?" He finished by bowing his head towards the only female in the room, the secretary, who blushed furiously.

" Argh, well. Fine for this time but for now Get out" he snapped to Takai who immediately started making his way to the door while flashing a smile to his friend who just saved his butt. " Not you Yutto" THe CEO said when the young man was just a few seconds of the door.

" Anything else Chichiue?"

" Do you want to tell me something?"

" Like what?" the young man said and immediately felt a little regret for not hidding his impatience. A little sadistic grin appeared in the corner of his father's mouth.

" Any request, complains Yutto?"

Both of them tried to held their gaze. The red eyes penetrating the cold black ones.

It took all the young man's willpower to remain calm and took not much time for him to realize that he was being tested so he said "no" curtly before excusing himself and going back to his miserable office continuing his miserable job consisting of reading a miserable report on the import-export invoices ...after careful consideration it would be better if he would go have a drink with Takai.

**_:D Hi guys! Well, this is acting like a little prologue of the chapter as I did notwant to pull the main intrigue in the first chapter ...Sorry if it bored you..:'( Well, next chapter gonna beeeeeeeeeeee ~drum rolls~ GAZELLE AND BURN :D Don't hide your excitement xD_**

**_Gimme a sign of your existence by reviewing . Hope to hear of you soon :D_**


	13. Burn and Gazelle

_**After an extremely long pause, here is finally the new chapter about Burn and Gazelle which is maybe the most difficult section to write about mainly because of their job. I tried to find asimilar occupation for both of themand it was hard. They could no be White collars (Kidou is one), Football players ( Tachimukai and Fideo) Surgeons ( Gouenji), Lawyers (Fudou) and millionaire-inventors-of-super-duper-computer-programs (Hiroto) so...they became (drums) SPECIAL AGENTS OF THE FBI joke, they work for the government..there are cops xD Well I watch TOO much TV ...xD**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chappie! Review if you wanna :D**_

Many years ago, he pledged to uphold the law, to protect life and property, to prevent and detect crime and to do whatever he could for the welfare of his country but though he kept drilling in his memories, he never remembered any oath about protecting one of Japan's most ruthless criminal and buisness man who in a non mysterious way was involved widely in the country's politics. Hiro Fujioka was accused for embezzelement and crime against humanity and would be examined the United Nation International Judicial Court and would hopefully be sentenced. Hiro Fujioka needed close protection for his journey from Japan to New York in transit in Hawai. Suzuno never thought he would be so unhappy to be in a paradisiac place as Hawaii but if the price he had to pay was to protect a criminal like Fujioka he could not help but feel...irritated.

The heat emitted from the glazing sun above of him was making droplets of sweat appearing in the corner of his pale lips. He was on the balcony of a Bungalow In Honolulu, the current residence of the ex-politician. Being a cop (even if he could not exactly classify himsef as being one) could be the most thrilling and dangerous job ever but right now the only thing he felt was boredom and annoyance. If he needed to be truthful with himself, he would admit that he would not give a damn if Fujioka would get kill or kidnapped during his escort.

The other members of his unity were having the same feelings of animosity towards him. Yasuto was like Suzuno a field agent. Experienced she also had a degree in criminology and had for mentor the lieutnant Ryuu, a veteran and closed friend of the Governor of Hawaii though he only worked behind a desk...and there was Nagumo Haruya. Once again their enemety was put on suspension for their partnership but he still could not denied that Haruya was as troublesome as a kindergarden child.

" Nagumo, theres no reason for you too keep those sunglasses inside" he said while entering the luminous room.

" We're playing the bodygaurds, atleast let me enjoy the bright side of it" he said while flashing a smile.

" What bright side? Looking like Silverster Stallone?"

" Excuse me?" A snotty voice interrupted them.

Suzunoo sighed as Nagumo tried his best to hide a grimace. The persons he hated more than Hiro himself was his family composed of a snotty wife and a bigheaded impertinent 18 year old as son.

" Yes?" Suzunoo said trying to stay polite.

" When will we be able to get some fresh air. We are tired of staying secluded like this" she said as both young men tried their best to ignore her nasal voice filled with mucus.

" Madame, we have instructions to follow for your own security. It would be much better if we would stay at a close range of you"

" Then stay at a close range of us but OUTSIDE" the son said.

" Listen you brat, we are not you're personal chauffeur that can drive you to Mac Donald's. We're here to prevent your dad from getting killed so shut the fuck up" Nagumo said loosing his temper for the hundredth time since the beginning of their assignement.

" Thats it" The son of Hiro said before getting up and reaching for the keys. In an instance, he was at the door and the last thing they heard from him was the loud sound of a door getting slammed.

* * *

><p>Its been five hours since Hiro Nakuto left and Suzunoo keeped staring outside from the window waitin for his car to appear back but there were none.<p>

" Why did you provoked him Nagumo? Ryuu will kill us" and this was and under statement; there superior would rip their heart of their chest. " Could you give us his number?" the snow-haired man asked the mother who did not seem the least worried of her son disappearance. He dialled quickly the number on his phone and waited patiently.

" Where are you? Come back immediately!" Suzuunoo half-yelled while glaring at his partner sitting infront of him.

" I'm on my way"

" Good. Wait whats happening?" Suzunnoo whispered yelled when his sensitive eardrums heard the piercing sound of the car applying the brake.

" Cut off the engine" the hoarse voice of a thir person ordered.

"Stay calm. Do what he says" Haruya said on the phone fitting all the pieces of the puzzle in his head.

" Wait? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" were the last words of Nakuto just before the abrupt end of their call.

Suzunno stared blankly at the phone in his head as adrenaline rished in his head.

He looked directly at Nagumo whose curiosity has perked up.

" Hiro Nakuto has been carjacked"

_**DRAMA! xD**_

**_For those who don't know what carjacking means here's a little description from an online dictionnary:_**

**_ to rob or steal a car occupied from its driver by assault._**  
><em><strong>^ ^ well, you might ask yourself why I wanted them to be cops? well, I think my story needs a little ACTION a few karate moves here or so.,,<strong>_

**_See you guys soon!_**


	14. Hiroto IV

**_Well, I'm back after a very long Hiatus with the fourth chapter of Hiroto and Kazumi-kun ;) I hope you guys will all like it! And as always I will ask you to tell me what you thought about the chapter by reviewing..so ...well...review? xD_**

_**Enjoy!**_

The blonde little boy stared without blinking at two condensed droplets of water racing on the other side of a window which was giving to a rainy sky. He placed his white palm and his nose on the cold pane, his gaze never lowering itself. Hiroto knew he was uninterested and bored whenever the readhead had to bring him to work and even though he was explained he had no other choice, he still would be in a clingy and withdrawn. The new school term had not yet begun and he could not trust anyone to look after him.

Someone asked permission to enter the

" Come in" he said without looking up from his MacBook.

" Sir, I ...Oh!Look who is here!" Kira a young employee said grinning. " How are you Kazumi-kun?" she said knealing to where thew little toddler was sitting.

The little boy remained unaffected by this new presence and ignored the woman as if he was surrounded by walls of thick glass walls. He just kept his focus on the window even after being called multiple times again. Kiyama finally rose from his chair and approached him. His little mouth emitted a sound inbetween a whimper and a gasp as he was lifted by the young man who sitted him on his knees. Kazumi blinked a few times as if he finally came back from his day dream.

" What is wrong, Buddy are you feeling well?" he asked his hand automatically landing on the liffle boy's forehead checking what it seemed to be a normal temperature.

Still, the little boy remained silent only breathing in and out.

" Eh, I'll come back later" the woman said feeling that she was intruding in a family picture and no one stopped her when she reached the door.

Knowing that he was accumulating lateness in his work, he ignored the little boy's glassy eyes and lifted hislight body. After making him sit on a stool just behind his, Hiroto placed a virgin white piece of paper and a set of pens infront of Kazumi whose eyes immeditaley lit up a little. He grabbed a small marker and strated sketching his tongue slightly stuck out.

In the corner of his eyes, Hiroto who could not concentrate on the screen of his computer admired the little drawings.

" Thats me?" the man on his midtwenties asked while pointing at a stick man whose vermillion hair where made ith red ink.

" Yes, and thats me" Kazumi replied and pointed at the scribble nearby.

" And whats that? A plant?"

" No, Its Ryuuji-niichan" and at these words, Hiroto could not help but laugh.

"Look, we're happy the way we are" the little boy said adding two curves on their faces while he was himself grinning.

"Smiling people aren't always the happiest" Hiroto remarked so slowly that only his own ears could perceive what he said.

Little by little, the page was covered the traces, lines, curves, circles and at some part, the six year old applied so much pressure that he nearly tore up the paper.

"What is that?" he asked lightly tapping with the index a particular part in which the little boy spent a lot of time making unrecognizable details.

"That's me. That's the bed" he said pointing respectively to both images.

Those two answers did not satisfy the young man's curiosity whose eyes could not detach from a specific horrid sketch. Another person was kneeling on the bed with a lopsided grin that could made shivers run down on any child's spine. There was something in its eyes, the way its eyebrows furrowed, the way the eyes were narrowed.

"Who did you draw and why he is naked?" he asked every single trace of lightheartedness or good humor vanished.

"I drew Father"

His hand unconsciously twitched as the feeling of disbelieve and shock turned into one of great anger. A burning sensation started to grow inside of him and rose up and up. His throat was dry and all his muscled slowly by slowly became tensed and rigid. He inhaled deeply before having another glimpse at the paper.

" How many times did _this_ happened to you?" he asked doing his best to avoid his grey eyes.

Suddenly, Kazumi's behaviour changed as he started pulling the edge of his clothes as if he was hidding himself. He started rubbing his forearms in a strange demenaour.

Hiroto remained calm and continued examined every single movement he was doing and was not even surprised when the little boy shrugged off violently his Nii-chan's hand which was placed on his head.

He just waited for a while until the little boy relaxed completely then took gently the paper inbetween Kazumi's small hands before tearing it apart into two then four and went on until a hundred of confettis filled his pale hands. After dumbing the piece of papers in the bin, he grinned at Kazumi whose head was perked up in curiotsity. He hushed the little boy who tried to apologize.

" Don't be silly buddy. I won't ask you anything about it for now" he said smiling then added " Hey, let's grab something to eat okay?"

"What about your work?"

" One big advantage about being the boss is that you have no one to give account to" he said winking.

" What's ac-account?" the little boy asked taking his brother's hand and rose from his tool.

* * *

><p>" Can I taste the vanilla?" The young man asked while taking the cone from Kazumi's hand. He licked the cold and creamy substance.<p>

" Hey don't eat it all!" the little boy exclaimed while trying to take back his treat from the glutteneous Vermillion-haired man.

" I'm the one who bought it" Kiyama snapped back.

They were sitting on a park bench which was knealing on a black-stone wall. The breeze was was blowing very lightly, gently embracing the man's cheeks.

" Are you ready to tell me now?"

The little boy stared at his foster father with a little anger as he realised that the man coaxed him with an ice-cream.

" No" he replied sharply before starting to pluck out the green and moist grass from the soil.

" Kazumi, there's no need to be ashamed. I have to know about it"

A glistening teardrop on the corner of his grey eyes could be still percieve even in the dim light. With his thumb, Kiyama dried the little droplet of salty water from his eye.

" Do not waste your tears. There precious as you'll need them when you grow and when a girl will broke up with you but knowing that you have the same good look as you're nii-chan , I doubt this will ever happen to you" he whispered, smiling lopsidedly.

" Okay, I will tell you" the little boy accpeted timidely.

As the little boy narrated his horrible story about the sexual assault of his last foster father, the knots in Kiyama's stomach grew tighter and tighter. He could almost see and feel what the blonde boy was feeling at that moment...but the most dominant feeling was the sensation of pity, pity for the purest and most innocent of little boy.

_**Fourth chapter is finished! Hourray! Well, the next chapter will be about Gouenji..but I may write in Natsumi's pov? I'm not sure though but I'm definitely certain that it would describe with as much details as I can the reason for their break up.. Stay tune!**_

Have a nice day/ sweet dreams.


	15. Gouenji III

**_Chapter 15 already? Wow! Well here it is the 3rd chapter of the Gouenji section...Now now I hope that it will be at your taste ;) Do not hate poor Natsumi as she isnt really completely in blame..well I'll shut up and let you...read!_**

No one dared to utter a single word and the only sound which was allowed by the young man was the ones made my the clattering of knives and forks on the porcelain plates. He was feeling like a Chaperone on a Teenagers' date currently as he was sitting around a table of a fancy restaurant. When his sister asked, no begged him to accompany her to dinner, little did he knew she was going to bring one of her drousy-looking boyfriend.

He did his best not to yawn not because that would be rude but because he knew Yuuka would not firgive him for the impoliteness.

" Thats my leg you're currently brushing." Gouenji snapped as he felt the raven-haired man's leg on his tenderly sliding up and down. He had obviously mistaken Yuuka's leg for Gouenji's so immediately removed it, blushing uncharcacteristically while Yuuka was giggling in the background.

" So, did I tell you that Nii-chan used to be a soccer player" the young brunette said trying to ease the tensed atmosphere but there was still a hint of pride cleary noticeable in her tone.

" Yes you did. I remember using to watch some of your games. You were a formidable striker..sir" he said with humility Gouenji remaked observing that he did not even dare look at the ex-player's dark eyes.

" Thanks" he felt compelled to reply as he was hit on the side by Yuuka who was exasperated by her brother's lack of zeal. " So you play soccer too?"

" Actually, no. I always prefered baseball" the boy confessed.

" Baseball huh?" Gouenji smiled sarcastically while Yuuka looked more alarm than ever. She galred furiously at her beau who gulped. He was in an even tricker situation as a few minutes ago.

" Dear friends, I feel bad telling you so but I have a very busy day thats awaiting me" he lied before reaching for his wallet and giving a few notes to his sister; enough that could pay for the bill. Before leaving he leant over the black-haired boy who seemed very uncomfortable with the idea of having this imposing face just a few inches away from him.

" At what time will you drop her home?" Shuuya queried.

" At-at 22pm si-sir" he stammered.

" Good boy, now I should presice that there is no need for you to walk her to the door or to come with her inside. She's a big girl" he finished before patting his head and leaving through the restaurant's main door ignoring the Maitre D' muttering a weak "Come back soon, sir".

He slammed the car door and the sound of the engine turning on covered his lamenting sigh. He was accustomed to sleep alone but still, find it painful that he would never be able to sleep beside her again. Yet, he did not regret his desicion feeling that the sensation of betrayal would still linger everytime he would see her face. It was true that they were often seperated, that long distant relationships were hard, that maybe he should have stayed in Japan instead of goingto Germany. If he would have stayed, he would never have faced this...this pain that only occured when you realised that the person you cared the more just treated you like dirt.

_"Where were you this afternoon?" Shuuya asked his girlfriend while putting an arm around her waist and his chin on her bare shoulder._

_" I was at some friend's place" she replied curtly._

_" Do I know this friend?"_

_" Why would you? Is there any rule that says I'm not allowed to have seperate friends? And why do you want to know all this details suddenly" she exclaimed shrugging his arm off as if it was burning her like red, hot charcoal._

_" Calm down, I was just asking" he chuckled._

_" I know, I'm sorry..It's just that these days I feel a little..." she sighed trying to explain her nervousness and sudden mood swings._

_" Its okay I guess" he interrupted quickly wanting to end up this strange conversation. " Where are you going?" he asked her while Natsumi was slipping of the bed covers._

_" Toilet" she simply said before walking into the tiled bathroom and closing the door behind her._

_Since a few days, she has been acting distant and detached and her recent behaviour just prooved so. He was snapped off his thoughts when he hear her phone vibrating on the side table. Then the most cliched things happened. The type of things that happen only in crappy soap operas made by drunk scenarists. Now you see what he was thinking about right?_

_As soon as he answered the call, a male voice answered with a low "Hello?". His first instinct was to ask " Who are you?" and no sooner the young bewildered man queried that the person on the other line hung off. He stared at the phone craddled in his hand and as soon as all the pieces of the jigsaw fitted in his head and as soon as Natsumi came back into the bedroom, he felt the urge to throw her cellphone on the wall. The small device crashed onto the hard surface while a hundred of metallic debris were shattered on the floor._

_" When would you confess that you were cheating on me" he snarled as the redhead infront of him stared at him, petrified._

_" When did you discover it?"_

_He did not answer and buried his face into his knees while trying to calm himself. He felt a sudden weight on the corner of the bed as Natsumi sat._

_" Please , please are you..are you crying?"_

_" Do I look like crying?" he said lifting his head to reveal furious but yet _dry_ eyes._

_" I know I did some stupid things"_

_" No, forget to wear underwears is a stupid thing, let the gas stove on is a stupid thing, not stopping at a red light is freaking stupid thing but cheating isn't stupid. It is selfish"_

_" I know" Now her dry voice was dry and barely audible but he did not even care if she was on the verge of tears. Let her cry if that could have made him better._

_" Why?"  
><em>

_" I- I was feeling lonely being far from you all this time.. I felt abandonned and furious that you left for the other side of the globe without consulting me...And then I met him...I thought it wasn't going to last and that we would never ever meet again buit soon after, I bumped into him once and twice"_

_" Do you love him or is it just sex?" he gathered the courage to ask._

_She did not have to utter a single word as he already knew the answer. He felt another huge pain as if he was being slashed on the chest by a sharb razor blade again and again. The idea of her loving somebody else was even more cruel than the fact that she could have slept with some other guy.  
><em>

_" I DID consult you..Do NOT blame me for your own weakness" he hissed sharply looking directly at her. " I loved you. I really did. Maybe I was just a fool" he concluded before starting to put back his clothes on ignoring her pleas. She was begging him to listen for her full story but how could he bare listen to the girl he loved and thought loved him back narrating about some other guy._

_He only had the time to take his car keys, wallet and was at the door. Then he froze and turned over slowly._

_" If you do love him, If you really do..Then I wish you two happiness" were his last words. He wished she called out his name before he disappeared and eventually she did but he was too proud to look back._

_**Yeah yeah I know..Its a big stereotype right? Cheating is so common well atleast its not the guy who cheats showing to all that women can still be the one to blame in relationships..well originally I wanted Shuuya the one to be blamed as maybe he could have slept with some girl in Germany then..Wthe idea of having a girl cheat was far more un-clicheic? Well, I hope you "enjoyed" the chapter and hope you will drop a little tiny dipsy review...THe next Gouenji chapter will not be depressive...but..gore and bloody *evil laugh***_

_**Good night and have sweet dreams**  
><em>


	16. Fideo II

_**GUYS! BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR FIDEO! OUR PASTA_LOVER *Imma right**_ _**Rai?* NOW READ AND TRY TO FORGIVE THE SILLY TYPOS AND MISTAKES...Why Am I capitalizing everything? Gosh. Well, xD Review a little if you wanna? ;)**_

He could clearly recall that he was taught by his mother never to lay hand on a girl and her reasons were because men were supposed to protect girls and never harm them. He had always took her words into considerations put now his patience was being tested as he was walking next to the most tyrannical and bitchy woman he ever met in his entire existence.

As soon as he met her he had to admit he was slightly smitten but as soon as she opened her mouth he could not help but feel irritated. Fideo did not understand what he have done to make him disliked by the lady who stared at him with a crooked smirk. When he was told by his friend that he was hated by Nataliah, he did not really understand what he meant but now he seemed to understand though it was a little eerie to be loathed by someone who he never ever met before.

He took a deep breath and thank God for not giving him shrewed temper because if he had not remained calm that girl would be already slapped hard on the cheek yet he just kept smiling forcefully while staring at his moving feet.

" We don't have to do this"

" Do what?" Fideo asked.

" You don't have to stick to me like a lost puppy" she sighed as soon as her uncle was out of sight.

" Lapo asked me too" Fideo defended.

The blonde young woman stood arm-crossed all of her weight put on her left leg staring at the soccer player whose eyebrows were furrowed. It was a beautiful Sunday and he could be with his friends but he was going to keep his words even if it meant spending the day with a devil wearing gladiators.

" And I ask you to leave me by my own. I'll be okay" she replied walking to a small stand where small gadgets and souvenirs were sold expensively fooling the numerous tourists coming to the "Eternal City" but Nataliah was more attracted to a map of the city that she quickly exchanged against a few slivery coins.

" Where are you heading to?" Fideo yelled ignoring the other tourists staring at him with googly eyes.

" To the metro-station" Nataliah responded not even looking up from the card she was holding nearly knocking off a man on her way.

" If you want to take the subway..it the other way around" Fideo chuckled at her flushed face. " Can you really be okay in your own? Don't think so with all those beggars, pickpockets around"

" Fine, you can come" she surrendered waiting for him to guide her around one of the most ancient city of the world.

He reluctantly grabbed her hand and furrowed his eyebrows when she snapped his arm away but decided to shrug it off and ignore the behavior of the spoiled young woman in front of him. This was definitely going to be a long way.

* * *

><p>As she wanted to see the Pantheon, Fideo could be seen in a subway sitting beside her his forehead on a cold metallic pole waiting for the time to pass.. Besides him, Nataliah was sitting crossed leg looking down. Her loose hair was forming a curtain which prevented him from reading her facial expression but not her hands which were tapping fluently and quickly on her knees. Fideo raised an eyebrow at her strange demeanor.<p>

" What are you doing?" he interrogated.

She slightly jumped not knowing that she was being observed.

" Practising" she snapped back.

" Huh?"

" I'm practising my piano chords"

" You play?"

" Please this is getting annoying. We do not need to converse as we both know we have no envy of doing so" she replied in a low whisper not wanted to be over-heard by the over passengers staring at Fideo with a certain curiosity as if it was strange for a supposed multi-millionaire soccer player to take the metro like normal human being.

" Why are you so..cold?" Fideo asked annoyed.

She was slightly taken aback by his sudden question and seemed to think a lot about her answer. She opened her mouth twice before closing them as wrinkles appeared on her forehead as she was in deep thought.

" I don't know" she murmured back.

" Then is it a habit of yours to treat people like dirt?" he chuckled not even trying to offense her in any way.

" No, it just felt natural for me..Not liking you. I mean its better this way and I just can't help it"

" WHY?" he whisper yelled a little exasperated.

She was about to answer when the compartment's door abruptly opened signaling the end of their journey. She rose up from her sit up and made a way through the crowd before stepping up out of this claustrophobic train knowing that Fideo was just a few inches from her back.

Her shoes clapped on the tiled floor of the underground subway while he tried his best to cope up as she was walking with an uncharacteristically quick pace. She inhaled deeply as she climbed the steps which lead her to the surface where a large crowd was converging to a gigantesque sole stone monument. The Pantheon were standing in front of her proudly and she perked up trying to get a better view through this huge crowd.

She could barely see the pillars holding i place the ancient Trojan temple dedicated to all the Gods of Antique Rome.

" Never do that again " Fideo said appearing next to her glaring. " You could have lost yourself".

" You're treating me like a five year old"

" Maybe because you're acting like one" he replied a more harshly straing at her taking photoes with her Nikon.

" Are you done?" he asked after a long 5 min photo -shoot.

" Yes, let's move on" she said looking for the last time at the temple before walking away leaving once again the young man behind.

* * *

><p>They were sitting on a bench while she was scrolling through all the pictures of the Colliseum she took. That girl made her move from all part of the City so he finally he could breathe a little while a little idea was germinating in the back of his mind.<p>

" When you're done, I'm going to show you a place not much tourists go to"

" And that is?" she questioned as her curiosity was triggered.

" You'll see...That's your boyfriend?" he asked at the photo that appeared on the screen on the camera. The face was cheek to cheek with the blonde woman's. They were looking like young high school students fooling around and Fideo find himself smiling.

" Yes"

" Look like I saw him before" Fideo murmured staring at the cold charcoal eyes with a slight gleam.

" He's a soccer player too"

" That's why you don't like me! My team beat your boyfriend's team, Milan Fc in the Finales!" Fideo exclaimed grinning as he finally understood the reason behind the woman's coldness.

" Beat? My foot. That penalty should never have been given. The referee was on your side" she replied in a flash.

" What are you talking about? Didn't you see how this defender tackled me? I could have got seriously injured"

" You know what? I don't really care right now. Just tell me where you want is to head and finish with it already" Nataliah said ending the little arguement they were having in public.

* * *

><p>Nataliah froze at the giant poster of soccer player installed on the corner roof of Rome's boggest stadium. An enormous photograph of Fideo and his team-mate with the bold letters spelling the team's name was dominating the scene and she could not help but feel impress by the notoriety his improvised tour guide had achieved in so little time.<p>

" That was what you wanted to show me?" she said grimacing at the arrogance the soccer player was showing who quickly shook his head and lead her to a service door. Fideo was sure she was asking herself if they could really enter the stadium in closing hours when even the maintenance crew wasn't present but Fideo was confident that they did not risk anything. It was his working place, wasn't it?

The solemnly walked towards the corridors the soccer-players take which lead to the field. If he closed his eyes, Fideo could almost hear the shouts, chants, sings of a herd of supporters covered by the commentator's announcement. The tingly feelings he usually got in his stomach whenever he walked through this alley could be feel right now.

The girl's breath was taken away when her foot was set on the deserted, freshly lawned grass. She turned around getting a 360 degrees view of the big stadium with widened eyes.

" Welcome to my world" Fideo said simply standing a few centimeters from her face.

She stayed silent for a few minutes feeling small and impotent and trying to imagine the feelings of the soccer players whenever they set foot on this ground.

" Thanks" she finally said smiling for the first time at a radiant looking Fideo.

_**Sorry for long wait! Well, I hope you enjoyed it :D Review to tell me about it!**_


	17. Fudou II

_**Here we go for the chappie about Fudou! Rain is satisfied with it and hope you will ne happy too! She also wants to thank all the readers who are rooting for her story ignoring the silly mistakes ! She alwasy remeber your requests while writing so the Fubuki chappie will ne next as some of you wanted! RAin is sorry for the suggestive *wink* material in this chapter and hope that you will bear with them. **_

_**Rated T: Suggestive and mild hints, cussing and swears.**_

_**Rain will hope you will click the lonely button below for a virtual cookie!**_

Fudou Akio cussed under his breath as the repetitive and infuriating vibration of a ringing phone woke him up from a comfortable sleep. His hand wandered on the side-table and immediately pressed the disconnect button without even checking the name of the one who was desperately trying to contact him.

He turned over the bed to catch for the first time a glimpse of a naked female boy a few inches of his. He obviously partied hard right now and maybe that's why he had a painful headache as if someone had hammered his head a few hundred of times. A persistent smell of beer and sweat was lingering in the stuffed room. He did not even tried hard to remember what happened the day before and at these thoughts, a smirk appeared on his face but then disappeared as his phone started to ring again.

"What?" he whisper-yelled to the small machine he was pressing to his earlobe.

"You are late" a calm voice said on the other side of the phone.

He finally had the presence of mind to check the number and immediately grumbled an awkward good morning.

" Good morning? It's nearly noon" the voice said without any hint of humor.

To spice things up, the woman whose name Akio never remembered (not that he wanted to) just woke up and turn over trying to strangle the young man into an embrace that would apparently serrve as a greeting.

"Who it is?" she asked while kissing his shaven cheek a multiple of times obvlious to his obvious annoyance.

"Hum, its work, My boss" he warned but that had effect to the girl whose hand was wandering on the man's chest.

"Are you coming or should I call a personal chauffeur for you?" Hiroto said sarcastically from the other line but Fudou was not being able to concentrate as the young woman sat on his legs and leant over before biting the man's left earlobe. Fudou failed pathetically at covering his moan by coughing.

" Could you give me one more hour?" he asked, nearly begged Hiroto while the girl on top of him was smiling with satisfaction and happiness at the fact that she could spend more time with him maybe to get to know them each other even if they knew perfectly that there would not be any talking.

"No Akio. You have fifteen minutes to get ready, drive that woman to her place and get you ass in my office" the crimson haired man commanded surprising his employee by the harsh tone he used, he who was supposed to be so calm and comprehensive.

" Fine" Akio mumbled before snapping the phone shut.

"Wait, you're going?" the chick uttered bewildered.

"Uhuh"

"You're going to call me?" she asked a little hint of hope was seen in her hazel eyes.

"Sure" Akio lied easily while buttoning his shirt and leaving through the door hopping that when he would come back, she would already be long gone.

* * *

><p>The little Kazumi opened the door and instantly sided to let Akio get in. Though the little boy only saw him once or twice, he could see that he was abnormally nervous and that attitude did not match his carefree personality.<p>

"Where's you're da-dad, bro-brother, father..I mean..where is Kiyama?" he asked directly the little toddler.

" Upstairs. He's angry" Kazumi whispered uncomfortably.

" He was rude at you too?" Kidou started to feel compassionate.

" Me? No! He would never do that!" Kazumi defended in a weak yet obfuscated voice as if Fudou had said a blasphemy. "He was yelling on someone on the phone a few seconds ago" The little boy commented before leaving Fudou standing like an idiot on the doormat waiting for a signal for him to come in until he could hear little footsteps running back to him holding an album twice as much big as the little boy himself.

He slammed it on the coffee table and started flipping through the pages, an objective set upon him.

He stopped at a particular picture and urged the brunette to have a look at it.

"Thats me?" Fudou grimaced while pointing at a picture of his teenage days and it seems like yesterday when the photograph snapped it. The rest of the team was there too smiling, unlike him.

"Your hair..they grew a lot" Kazumi giggled while glancing alternatively to the picture and the adult Fudou. " Nii-chan did not change a bit" Kazumi noticed and he was right. Only the haircut and height differed otherwise it was the same…The same gentleness and kindness in those eyes that could make Fudou sick not that it didn't have the same effect right now. Suddenly, for the first time Fudou seemed to understand why Hiroto hired him and no one else. He probably pitied him: the jobless, firm-less lawyer who just needed a chance to find his place in the juridical world.

"Finally! You came Akio" Hiroto appeared on the foot of the staircases with blank and cold eyes.

" Hello" Akio grumbled.

" I'll go right to the point, we got a problem".

Fudou was slightly confused as the crimson haired man started making a quick and abridged summary of the current situation.

" I thought they were middle class people. How could they afford that man?" Fudou aligned not even fully listening to an alarmed Hiroto who was practically yelling.

" You don't seem to understand! That scumbag hired the most notorious lawyer, HIDEYOSHI. In 25 years of career he did not lose one single case. NOT A SINGLE!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry Akio but I don't think a rookie like you will be able to compete against Hideyoshi..."

_**You should know by now that Rain loves cliffie. Although its stupid and obnoxious, Rain also loves talking about herself at the third person xD Still don't forget that She would be estatic if you drop one review or so! (Choose the review not the "so")..Rain is exasperated by her poor humour and realises that no one reads her A/N's)**_

_**Have a nice day/Sweet Dreams!**_


	18. Fubuki IV

**_As promised, Rain updated the new chappie about Fubuki-kun. She is desolated and exasperated with level 5 who screwed every single character of the show. HAVE YOU SEEN HOW SHIROU LOOKS LIS 10 YEARS LATER? One word: Ugly. Still, Rian and also you guys know that there is still this beautiful thing called the imagination making us have more abs, less crappy hair and of course decent clothes ^ ^_**

**_Rain hopes you ejoy this chappie that she enjoyed writting by listening to some heart-melting love songs as sweet as marshmallows :D_**

* * *

><p>Shirou did his best to stay outside and laugh and soon it became easier and easier to breathe freely without this constant feeling that the air around him was gripping him to place and he as if he was surrounded by an iron cage. Nearly everyone around this place knew him: The old ladies greeted him politely, the men would stop what they were doing and shake his hand and the females that could be as old as his mother would lost track of the time as they would giggle like teenagers in front of the school's most popular guy but the only person he really wanted to meet on as he was strolling down the streets would not utter a single word yet look at him.<p>

"Shirou-kun! How are you doing?" A semi-dozen of kids exclaimed blocking his way by circling him like a pack of wolves in front of its prey.

"I'm fine and you, guys?" He replied smiling.

"Ne Shirou-Kun come teach us some of your tricks!" Begged a small girl wearing a polka dot headband which prevented her red hair from falling on her eyes.

He started to see the list of possibilities opened to him right now; He could either back home and do nothing or spend a little time with those cute, chubby children who never ever try to flirt with him. In a blink of an eye, his decision was took." Sure, what do you want to know today?" he said grabbing the soccer ball from the soil.

"Penalty shots!" the exclaimed in unison their fists pumped to the air.

"Okay" he chuckled at their enthusiasm. He walked a few meters away from the 2 bottles distanced from each other serving as goalpost and firmly placed the white and black ball on the fresh grass. His voice was echoing around the whole playground as he was giving instructions on where to shoot, with which part of the feet the impact should be done and how much force should be applied.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the noises, the pressure and also the emotions present 12 years ago when he was still playing football with his it came so easily to him. He raised his right leg and shot the ball which perfectly feel a few meters away in-between the two plastic bottles of mineral water.

He could saw many legs running to where the ball was fighting to catch it first and Shirou chuckled at their zeal to learn more from the man.

He was starting to personally instruct the girl with the headband, Hanna, until he saw a particular thin face watching him from over the fence. Automatically he raised his hand to wave at Mika and at the sight of him recognizing the teenager; she narrowed her eyes and went over with her friend who was accompanying her.

Fubuki sighed and sat on the grass holding his head with his arm until he felt the kids surround him with serious faces.

"Who was it Fubuki-kun?" Jun, a little boy asked.

"A girl I really, really, really like. But _shh_ keep it a secret will you?" he winked trying to keep a cheery atmosphere.

"Why does she look so angry?" Jun queried with curiosity.

"It's complicated" Fubuki exhaled deeply.

"Huh? How come? You like her? Tell her so, that will make her happy!" he exclaimed frowning not comprehending why a grown up did not find out this simple logical answer before.

Instead of replying back, Fubuki just flashed a smile at their naivety and innocence. He wished he was still a third grader when age, colour, sex or any other thing wasn't really important. The only thing that mattered to them was who swinged the highest or who possessed the most appetizing bento.

"I don't like her" Hanna after much thinking, her arms crossed and her lower lip curled into a pout.

"Why? She is a very nice girl"

"You and I are going to marry Fubuki-kun. You must tell her! You'll wait for me right Fubuki-kun?" she cried clinging to the young man's arm while a murmur of protestation from the girls and a whisper of exasperation from the little boys could be heard.

"Of course I will" He laughed ruffling the golden hair wishing he could have said the same thing to Mika when the latter asked her the same, exact question.

* * *

><p>She banged at his door and as soon as he opened, Mika barged in wearing a blank expression.<p>

"You're going to listen to me and you'll not interrupt." She ordered harshly.

"Okay" he nodded a little bewildered and taken aback by her sudden apparition after weeks trying to ignore him. She sat on the carpet and waited for him to sit beside took a big, deep breath and started talking in a slow pace her eyes shut.

"When I was a kid and saw my dad crying as he broke his own heart, I thought that every relationships would end likewise. He believed in someone like my mother. The fool grew up and swore to myself that I would rather live in loneliness than make the same mistake as my dear father. I thought that living for love was a life that was not worth living for. But then...You came and you became the exception to every thoughts I had about men and relationships.". Fubuki remained silent not wanting to interrupt the voice he so wanted to hear.

"It's not about your face" she continued passing her fingers through his face and the young man felt a fire running through his veins. "Nothing about your hair" she said running her fingers through them and he felt goosebumps on his bare arms. "It's _that_ thing that made you so appealing to me" Mika snarled while stabbing the poor men's chest twice.

"But you ruined everything Fubuki Shirou! You did not even want to give _us_ a try. There's more to life than just sitting around waiting for something to happen like you always do. You are a coward...A big coward scared of me liking you and you eventually liking me back. I don't really think those 9 years really matter to you. I rather think you're just too scared! No one can better understand than me how relationships _sucks_ and are hard but I'm willing to try, change an-"

**"Damn, I'm so in love with you"** the white haired men cut her in her long monologue. He found it stupid but he could no longer hold back his words. He was a coward and she was a fearless and strong person and that made him loved her even more.

"You are?" she asked half-confused, half irritated that he cut his speech.

"How can't I?"He said resting his forehead on her shoulder while she sat there frozen not knowing what she should do right now?

"You are a _baka_" she said smiling.

"I am your _baka_" he snapped back while putting his arms around her waist.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he could give _them_ a chance. Maybe that's what Sakura meant when she said that Shirou would never ever get a normal relationship again but right now he couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had wanted to make 2 more chapters before they come back together but said that it would be too much so..I updated their confession in this chappie! Let's make things move faster considering the fact that its already the 18th chapter and I'm not even halfly done with any of the sections of this story! <strong>_

_**So? Flop or top? Tell me about it and stay tune for the next chappie! **_

**_Ps: As you may have noticed..I'm blocked with Tachimukai's section :'(...Sorry..._**

Have a very nie day/ Sweet dreams!


	19. BUrn & Gazelle II

**_Rain is still talking to the third person today to annouce the second chapter about our favourite ex-aliens :D She hopes you ejoyed it. constructive critisism is highly appreciated and regarded :3_**

**_Rated T: For foul language._**

He was often described by his colleagues to be a very cold, arrogant and acidic man but never thought they could see him lose his temper and be as nervous as he was right now. Though he was urging to stay calm he could not but shout all that he was holding in his heart after these two years of collaboration with Nagumo.

"Why oh why did you provoke him? Could you not have held your fucking tongue? You are a good for nothing, impotent piece of garbage. You know, your mistake is going to cost us so much." Fuusuke fumed and directed his glare to an equally annoyed Redhead who was like a child caught reh-handed, still trying to defend himself.

"If that little-"he started.

"You have no excuse" Fuusuke snapped back his tone's pitch much higher and powerful.

He slammed the car of the door in rental and started making his way through the road in the middle of a sugar-cane plantation at a secluded part of the main Island.

The car Hiro's son used was left abandoned in the middle of the road and was now being examined by a semi-dozen of forensic agents. As Fuusuke tried to go past the yellow ribbon preventing access to anyone, he was immediately stopped by a police officer.

"Halt! We are in a middle of a case-solving. The beach is on the other side" the stocky native man said extending his arm to block the white-haired man's way.

"Oh! How cute! He thinks we're tourists "Nagumo said in a mocking tone before continuing "Look, we're kinda in a hurry right now so let us get in"

"Back off" the officer replied ignoring Nagumo completely.

"Hey calm down. My friend next to me is having a bad time. He was not fucked by a woman since a very long time so if you do not want to see him explode I advise you to let us pass". Nagumo explained jokingly while gesturing to Suzuno who was having a bad time trying to control his temper.

"I said BACK OFF" the policeman roared but neither man flinched and kept staring at the mustached-wearing man with on one hand an amused face and on the other one infuriated expression. Suzuno had clearly had enough and started removing something from his belt. The officer in service's eyes twitched fearing for a gun and was a little taken aback when the foreigner started dialing a number on his last-to-date mobile phone.

"Ryuu, it's me. Oh how nice? You're having lunch with the Governor. Do you mind passing him the phone for an instant" he said politely to his superior."Ah, Mr. the Governor I am absolutely sorry for disturbing you at such a time but there is this officer who is bravely doing his job yet preventing us from entering the crime's scene. Yes. Uhuh. Sure I'll pass him the phone" he said with a courteous tone before handing the phone to the well-build man who obviously thought he was bluffing.

As soon as he stuck the device to his ear, the middle-aged man facial expression changed into a bewildered one and immediately lifted the ribbon finally allowing the entrance.

Nagumo stared a last time at the policeman's face with a told-you-so smirk.

The silvery car's hood was and body armor was damaged and the glass was broken into shattered pieces lying on the floor. They approached the motor-vehicle with much apprehension, their kin eyes not missing a single detail and as they leant in the leather chair, Nagumo noticed that the money was still on the dashboard but the most intriguing fact was that the agents had recovered Nakuto's phone. They were sure that no one ever wanted to steal the money or the car and the only target was off to kidnap Hiro's son or maybe Hiro himself if he stupid enough to use his rental car like his son did.

Suuzuno knelt on the asphalted ground and examined it.

"There are traces of blood starting from here to there" he said pointing a few meters away. Apparently, the boy's unconscious or dead body was dragged but the real question was where to?

* * *

><p>The phone rang and the venerable Ryuu answered earnestly while the other members of the team froze. The brown-haired man hit the loud-speaker key an placed his phone on the glass table where they were all sitting.<p>

"Agent Ryuu?" a masked and hoarse voice asked.

"Who are you? Where is Hiro's son?" he asked knowing perfectly he was talking to the author of the scheme made in place to hijack the car.

"He is alive and brought to a safe place" the voice continued.

"How much do you want?"

"Money is the root of all problems. I want something more, something more valuable to your eyes."

"Speak no riddle" Ryuu snarled his white and callused hands clenched to form imposing knuckles that he tried to hide under the table.

"I want Hiro. There is this small deserted factory on Mamalay Bay. Come there in two days time with Hiro and his son will be set free." the voice said his tone implying that he was smiling with satisfaction before hanging up.

Suzuno's threw his head back and started thinking of every possible reason why the kidnapper asked for the ex-politician instead of a normal ransom. His eyes went furtively around the immaculate conference room whose window's gave to the main city of the island where the varied flora mixed with the sophisticated sky-scrapers. Mamalay-Bay was just a few kilometers from there.

"Why would they want Hiro?" Suzuno sighed.

"I don't know? For a tea-party? Just think! We all know the high amount of Yakuza activity in this island and we also know how Hiro is tangled and afflicted to them though we don't know if they are in a good or bad term" Nagumo hissed making much sense.

He was right not forgetting the Japanese Mafia who was involved with prostitutions, drugs and traffic in every single islands of the Archipelago of Hawaii. Hiro speaking in front of a tribunal would be lead to great repercussions to the Yakuza if the man would speak against them.

"Wait a minute." Yasuuto chimed in for the very first time this morning. "We should not exclude the idea of Hiro planning all this. Maybe he used his son's old kidnapping so that we could surrender him to the Yakuza and he would be set free"

"He would hurt his own son, Nakuto?" Ryuu asked not fully convinced by the blue-haired woman's allegations.

"This is not completely wrong!" Fuusuke said yelling excitedly while banging his fist on the table though. At the same time, Haruya rolled his eyes comprehending the behavior of his partner. He knew the reason why the white-haired man was so eagerly supporting the woman's hypothesis. Anyone sane could remark the way he usually looked at her with those admiring eyes. Suzuuno could do anything to please the woman and that meant even agreeing to every single statement she could say...Even if one day she would wake up and proclaimed that the sun sets at the East.

"Your opinion does not count right now" Haruya said glancing at the other field-agent who was about to protest.

"Enough. The first thing that we need to do right now is to prepare you two" Ryuu barked pointing at both the redhead and his partner.

"Where are we heading to?" they asked nearly in unison.

"To a strip-club" the 48 year old man said smiling.

_**Ah this is so exciting ^ ^ Well, no worries guys the next xhapter will ne still T rated :D I hope you enjoyed it :D **_

_**Yakuza: Japanese Mafia **_

_**Tell me about it by clicking the lonely button below :D  
>Have sweet dreams  A very nice day  
><strong>_


	20. Gouenji IV

**_I officially abandoned the idea of making all my author's note in the third person realizing that my AN's will never ever me as funny as those of other stories as hard as I try xD But well anyways. I decided to make slightly longer chapter and proportionally longer AN's (stop complaining xD You still have to read them)as if I continue in the same pace as before..I would finish "Adulthood" when aged 30… This chapter contains certain medical term that can be Google. Consider me lazy if you want but I don't really have the courage to explain all of them . I was pretty honest with you guys right? XD While re-reading my chapters (yes I re read them often) I realized that the order in which I published them was…grotesque so now YOU will be the one to choose which chapter will be updated. The section with the highest votes…well..will be chosen…_**

**_New feature:  
>Those are songs I hit on replay while writing this chapter and think it might be a good idea if you listen to them while reading it..well..its just a suggestion<em>**

**_I need a Doctor-Eminem ft Skylar Grey  
>Someone like you –Adele<br>How to save a life-The fray (heheh its not a coincidence)_**

* * *

><p>Gouenji Shuuya was changing quickly in the locker of the hospital in which he was undergoing his first year of internship and apprenticeship since the past few months. While unbuttoning quickly his sky-blue shirt, he furtively tried to overhear the other's conversations. They were getting ready for a new day of work with much more lethargy than the young man.<p>

"I can't believe it! It's been five months since we've been working in this hospital and I haven't touched a single scalpel" a raven black male mourned.

Gouenji chuckled.

Did that fool really think that he would get to practice his first surgeries on the first weeks of work? If only the guy knew how many hours of labor and slavery he should endure more before even going to the Operation Room. Suddenly a female redhead barged in the locker surprising the large amount of half naked men in the room whose intimacy and privacy have been invaded.

"Gouenji! Are you going to move your butt out of here or do you need an invitation!" a cynical voice perked up while all the heads of males fill with indignation turned to watch an exasperated Shuuya who tried his best to remain compose and calm.

"I'm on my way" he replied while putting on his scrub ignoring the piercing hazel eyes staring at his bare chest.

"You should cut off the snacks. Sooner than you think you'll change those a-cup of yours into c-'s" (1) she said smirking and was about say another annoying comment if Gouenji who was finally fully prepared hadn't gently pushed out of the room after smiling apologetically at the rest of the men.

"This is a MEN's changing room. You can't just get in like you did" the men sighed at the middle-aged physician with whom he was assigned to work with. The fiery orange-haired woman was here to teach the ex soccer player the ropes of the work of surgeon and was doing a fairly great job at it even though she wouldn't be described as the easiest person to get along with. Sometimes, Shuuya would think that she was a bipolar as she could scold or rip his head off and in another minute pat his back and hug him with all his might and despite all her flaws, he could not help but respect her. That woman was a genius.

"Tell me where in the constitution it is stated that I couldn't" she snapped back and passed in front of the desk of nurses ignoring their greetings while Gouenji turned once again to once again regretfully smile in the behalf of the senior doctor. He wasn't going to argue with her anymore knowing that she would get an irrefutable answer to every logical thing he could say.

"What do I have to do today?" he asked instead.

"My little protégée" she began saying the little pet name attributed to him on the very first day of work "You're going to the clinic" she said referring to the aisle of the hospital where treatments with no current emergency are usually given but Gouenji knew that the only cases he would treat were minor things like scalps or bruises.

* * *

><p>He was sure he would have finished his work much more early if hadn't have to buy and bring coffee for Stevens...two times. Shuuya was about to take care of his last patient before lunch. He opened the curtains of the clinical bed to reveal a young woman sitting on the bed holding her leg.<p>

She had an long vertical open wound starting from the end of her knee and going a few centimeters lower. Blood was still dripping and the skin around the cut was swollen and red.

"What happened?"Shuuya asked before sitting on the stool in front of her.

"I slipped...on a flat surface...with a knife in my hand "she said rolling her eyes as she was feeling probably exasperated with herself."You can laugh you know" she continued smirking.

"I've seen more...ridiculous "he replied trying to sound soothing before starting to disinfect the injury. "It may hurt a little" he warned before applying the anti-bacterial. The young woman hissed at the contact of the product on her tender skin and clenched her jaw. One trick he had learnt with Stevens was to distract the patient's attention from pain.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked casually and at the same time, was starting to stitch the wound.

"I'm a florist" she succeeded to say in-between three grunts.

"And you like what you do?" he asked still trying to divert her attention.

"Comparing it to what my mother wanted me to become, a computer engineer, I'm having the time of my life" she said grimacing. Her white hands were clutched around her legs and her eyes glued on the man's hands which were doing the final stitches. "Are you done,_ doc?"_ she asked between her teeth.

"Yes I am" he replied before helping her get up on her feet. She smiled at him but soon her expression changed into a contorted face. She flinched and swayed and was about to hit the floor, unconscious, if he hadn't caught her.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to announce her!" Gouenji hissed to while trying to hand her the report of the cat scans he had made for the young woman who had lost consciousness a few hours ago.<p>

"Do it! You want to be a surgeon or what? This job doesn't only require medical knowledge. You got to learn to keep contact with people, to observe human emotions so you're going to tell the patient the diagnosis" snapped before pushing the poor man in front of the bed of the blonde woman who was slowly regaining consciousness.

Her eyelids fluttered and slowly she was fully awakened.

"Ouch my head" she commented pressing her hand onto her forehead.

"Umm..." Shuya interrupted clearing his voice.

"Hey _doc "she_ greeted feebly. " Michelle! How you've been doing!" she exclaimed as she first caught a glance of Stevens behind the man.

"I'm fine Sora. How's your mom! It's been so long! The last time I saw your little brother he was a little fetus." the female doctor exclaimed and nearly ran to hug the named Sora while Gouenji was feeling like an idiot standing here and being ignored. The two women chatted for what would be appeared to be a few minutes until the face of the ginger woman fell into an expression of sadness.

"We have bad news Sora" Michelle said while passing her fingers into the young woman golden hair. She then hit Gouenji on the stomach signaling him to go on.

"Well Miss.."

"Call me Sora Doc"

"Well Sora-san, you've been diagnosed..." he could not go on; his voice became dry and decided to just go with the flow. He sat on the corner of the bed and squeezed her pale thin hand.

"You have a brain tumor, a Glioblastomas to be more precise and those are very aggressive one which eventually leads to cancer." he said trying to sound comforting but his voice remained cold and without emotion.

"Ah...That explain those stupid head-aches" she frowned and left the two doctors staring at her intently, shocked that she remained so calm prior to such a awful news. Another person would try to deny, would broke in sobs or would start screaming their lungs out but she remained as calm as if she was announced that she caught a cold.

"You will have to undergo more tests though. Do you have any family we could contact?" he asked not looking at her face anymore.

"I'll call her mother" Stevens said leaving the patient's room to go the hall and was being followed by the young doctor.

"If you knew her, you could have told her yourself" he snarled while trying to walk at the same pace as the redhead in front of her.

"I couldn't announce her such terrible news. I know this girl since she's ten. She spent more time in this hospital than in her own home as she was diagnosed with a weak heart...I just couldn't" she muttered.

"So you used me? I thought-"

"Thought?" she stopped abruptly and turned around to face the man who was suddenly a little taken aback and though it was hard to admit ,even if she was a lot smaller than him, she still looked imposing. "You're not here to think young man. You're here to do everything I ask you to do even if it means licking the soil. So, you're going back to the patient's room and I want you to take care of her 24/7. You're going to look after her as if your life depends on it and I don't care if the patient's next door is dying and nor should you. Capish?" she hissed and Shuuya was obliged to nod reluctantly.

"Good boy" she smirked before disappearing at the end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the room 0227, he occupied himself by cursing every single person who was unfortunately on his way. He knocked and didn't even wait any voice to acknowledge and let him enter.<p>

In the dim-light, two people were arguing and immediately lowered their voice while hearing the cracking sound of an opening door. The soprano voice was trying to calm down the sobs of the lower voice which seemed outraged and angry.

"Come on mom. I'm not dead yet" Saro grinned while trying to pat the stocky back of her mother.

"Stop talking like that! Stop taking things so lightly" the elderly woman said and the doctor felt stupid and embarrassed to barge into a family conversation.

He immediately regretting cutting short a family conflict but could not back down.

"You shouldn't have came mother" Saro hissed and looked away when the old lady with teary eyes left the room, her hand trying to muffle and prevent the cries to escape her lips.

"You might think I'm a bad person right _doc_" she said to Gouenji who inhaled deeply not really knowing what to answer. The white room smelled the alcohol and Japanese airlines food and the only touch of color which was present were the artificial flowers at the corner yet he grew to love his place ignoring the hard work and the crappy boss but right now he was feeling impotent. He could heal, he could spot the symptoms of a tumor but it was impossible for him to deal with human emotions. Was he that heartless?

"What's up with the doc thing?" he asked trying to change the conversation. He bent over the bed and opened with his thumb her left eyelid and lit the pen torch into her dark brown eyes. Her pupils dilated themselves in presence of the striking, white but her eyesight was still good...for now. (2)

"I don't know I think it actually suits you "she said weakly her warm breath lingering on his face. "You haven't answered my question yet" she pointed out.

"No I don't think you're a bad person if that makes you happy. It's just that you should keep your mother close to you. You have a brain tumor and she's right about you taking things too lightly" he said curtly.

"You might be an intelligent person...But when it comes to people you fail miserably" she noticed.

"You're right"

"Doc..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you..Look away, please?"

Although her request was peculiar he nodded and turned her back to her making her more comfortable. Without him looking, she could finally cry her heart out for the first time since she was announced she had brain cancer, since she was announced her death sentence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1) <em>****_Right now and if you haven't notice my subtle (or odd) sense of humor, Stevens is referring to breasts. Yes breasts as even men or fat men have lumps that look like breasts xD_**

**_2) _****_One of the symptoms or result of brain cancer/tumor is the lost of one's eyesight that's why it's possible for her to lose it in the future as said before._**

**_That's all for now folks! xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and realized that I didn't mention Natsumi once..well I have my reasons. Tell me about this chapter by clicking the little button below. Personally I actually kinda like Michelle. She's fun to write about though its hard to maintain her sense of humor into a mature yet not mature one. Am I making any sense?_**

**_Bye-bye! Have a nice day/Sweet dreams._**


End file.
